The Flames
by craycray3
Summary: After Amy committed suicide, Dan, and Ian's worlds were turned upside down. But there is more to her death than meets the eye. Amy returns as a part of the undead, thrown head first into a brutal fight she knows nothing about. Her enemy? She doesn't know. Rated T due to paranoia on my part (and violence). Thanks, and enjoy! Sort of Vampire AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking on this! hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing but this plot :D**

2:07 am. There was no turning back now, all the pieces were in place, all traps set.

Amy took another laboured breath, and fingered the cool metal of the gun in her hands. The Vespers could never reach her now, she'd be beyond useless.

Amy reread the message, and hit send. In just 3 minutes every Cahill around the world would be receiving this message and in perhaps 4, mourning the untimely end of their madrigal leader.

Amy grimaced, this had to be done. God only knows if it doesn't. She hoped that Ian would do his part, no prayed that he would.

That Dan would forgive her, again praying it would not be in vain. And after only a seconds' remorse, she began recording, and set a timer and the feed.

After all she wouldn't be there to stop it and she didn't want anyone to see the inevitable following her death. Amy spoke hurriedly, and begged the universe to let them all believe her half truths.

A sudden CRASH echoed behind her and she pressed on. Amy checked the top left of her screen, she was out of time.

"Dan I love you" She pulled the trigger. **BOOM**!

Amy's head split open with pain, it was unbearable, never ending, numbing. Amy felt the explosion over and over again.

Relentlessly hammering at her skull. It dulled for a second before a slash in her neck brought it back, the agony sharper and more focused.

It was then she knew she was damned to some Hell. Pain laced fire through every nerve in her being. A strangled scream escaped her throat, loud and piercing, barely audible over the excruciating pain.

Nothing existed, not anymore; there was only the burning, igniting her bones and setting alight her skin. Yet somehow she was at peace, relieved of the struggle she had lived with, the guilt. Everything started to dim, the raging fire in her skull quietened.

Was this it? The end? She strained to think through a knife of pain, shoved deep into her tortured head. wasn't your life supposed to flash before your eyes? Wasn't memories of love and happiness supposed to come flooding through?

Her final breaths came in shuddering gasps of panic. Apparently not for her. Inside she screamed, this had been her only comfort, and now it was gone, she tried to unearth something cheerful, but Amy's head was vacant, her soul slipping out into the void.

A thick fog shrouded her mind, the bitter taste of blood seeped into her mouth, sweet and oddly metallic. She felt empty, a cold darkness surrounded her, _'Black'_ she thought _it's just black, nothing more, black, black, black"_

 _'_ _Had it been worth it?'_ Amy blew out her last strangled breath, almost choking from the effort.

Her eyelids weighed down and she finally, really felt the truth of dying. It wasn't a fantasy, it was no joyride.

There was no justification to death, there was no happiness in it, there was NOTHING good about it. It's very idea is a curse, it appeals to you, lures you in until you're _right there_ in it's clutches and it's only then you realise that it was pointless all along, she could have found a way to make it work, she should have.

' _so had it been worth it?'_

 _no._

* * *

Dan groaned as he arose from his bed. he glanced at his watch, 2:10am and a Saturday.

Which meant he didn't actually have to get up. He did anyway knowing that once he was up- he would no longer be able to be embraced by sleep.

Dan's laptop pinged and he groggily stood to reach it. It was from Amy. He snorted, it was just like Amy to email him at this time of the morning.

However he stopped mid-snort when he saw the subject. "Sorry." Confusion quickly settled in his sleep addled head.

As Dan opened his email and started to read, his heart sped up, thumping hard against his chest. No. No, no, no, no, NO! 'this can't be happening' he thought desperately.

Something deep inside of him shrivelled away. 2 minutes ago he was sleeping peacefully now… now this. It was too much to take in.

But Amy, oh Amy, was she alive or had she really… No she couldn't do that to him, she wouldn't.

Dan's breath hitched in his chest as he spotted a hyper link on attached to the email. There was a video, and he raced to click on the link.

Amy's image flickered onto the screen. Dan stared in disbelief as he took in her ragged appearance and tearstained face.

Blood seeped out of a wound on her head and her split lip. Behind Amy was a pale blue wall covered in strange writing.

What had happened to her? "There's no easy way to say this…" Amy paused and took a deep breath "…I've been receiving threats from the Vespers, to put it simply…they want me dead.

I know things, secrets behind their organisation and should there be any indication that anybody else does too…. they'll be hunted down and killed. The only reason I'm alive is because they see potential in me."

She seemed to be looking directly at him now "They want me to become a Vesper-" a large CRASH echoed from the door behind her.

"I'm running out of time… I can't let them get to me." Tears were running freely down her face now, Dan's too, despair washed over him as he realised what was coming.

He watched as Amy quickly muttered something indecipherable before raising a gun to her head. Dan gasped "No, no, no, no Amy please"

Amy's finger tightened on the trigger "Dan I love you"

She screamed. and the world ended.

* * *

Jonah couldn't keep the grin off his face. Another gig had gone well, no, extremely well.

So well in fact, that a supposedly 3 hour concert had gone for 5. Five!. 5 straight hours of singing, dancing and entertaining the crowd.

Jonah's heart was still beating hard, the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. It really had been an awesome night. Jonah stepped into the waiting limo and relaxed back into his seat.

He was still grinning when he checked his email, however when he skimmed his ever overflowing inbox, and spotted an email from one Amy Cahill. His heart just about stopped altogether.

Cahill after Cahill received the email at exactly 2:10 am and Cahill after Cahill's heart stopped.

 **Thanks so much everyone for reading! My initial aim will be to update every week or so, feel free to PM me if I don't meet this deadline. Anything you aren't happy with feel free to let me know. Chapter length, Plot (within reason) , grammar...etc. Thanks again! ily you guys :D**

 **~Craycray3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks SO much for reviewing! I really appreciate it. **

**Special thanks to TeemPeeta, Guest (whoever you are), Just a Happy Wombat, FadingStarlight5** **and Blackvampire314 for reviewing as well!**

 **In response to BlackVampire314's review- Thanks heaps for the feedback! This isn't set during one of the books in particular, as it is AU. So the Vespers exist and there have been confrontations between the two families, but Day of Doom never** **happened. So Natalie, Isobel and Evan are still still alive, however Evan is not mentioned, and I don't think Isobel will be either.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing :D**

Dan stood stock still, a single tear running down his cheek as the lively autumn wind tousled his hair. How ironic. He couldn't feel any _less_ alive at this moment.

'Amy's funeral'. he muttered.

There was so many things wrong with that sentence, It felt strange on his tongue, a new sensation he was getting used to more and more ever since she raised a gun to her temple, tears glistening in her eyes and tore herself from the lives of everyone who knew and loved her.

Dan saw it as almost selfish. But he truly had no idea Amy had been suffering from depression, and was under constant pressure form the Vespers.

She had however briefly explained why in her video, attached to that fateful email. He was in too much pain to think.

One word was plaguing his thoughts, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, on and on and on and on. But WHY?

Another tear traced a damp line down his face, If she had found some way to get help… and then another and then he was full-on crying.

Heart wrenching sobs that tore him to pieces. 'This is what you've done Amy' he thought bitterly.

Then the person he least expected to come over and comfort him walked right up to him and slung her arm around his shoulder.

'Natalie?' he sniffed, she nodded and then Dan was crying right into her shoulder. It happened so fast, they were both crying and pulling each other closer, trying to cry away the anguish, to forget the pain.

At least now he knew he wouldn't be dealing with her death alone.

Around him many people were dong similar things, hugging each other, crying, only one person was left standing alone, Ian. His usually confident, cocky face was now emotionless, but even Dan could see the anguish in his eyes, he looked so broken, so _empty,_ probably not so unlike himself.

A hollow shell of who he once was. It was so _not_ him and in a flash of inspiration Dan realised, it was so blindingly clear.

Ian had cared for Amy much more than he let on, to anyone. Perhaps her even loved her, and now her would never get to tell her. His heart ached for both of them, for what they had lost. Someone coughed. "We would like to begin the service"

Dan looked up to see the director of the funeral standing awkwardly at a podium.

He swallowed his tears and walked slowly with Natalie to the chairs lined up neatly on the dying grass.

Dan paid little attention to the myriad of speeches about how wonderful and innocent and beautiful Amy had been. Wonderful and beautiful? Perhaps. Innocent? No. He felt like these people barely knew the real Amy.

The Amy who was courageous and strong. Not innocent, Amy had killed before.

Admittedly to save him, both from the Vespers and from various enemies of the Cahills.

She would do anything to protect him, even sacrifice a piece of her humanity. The tears were starting up again, Dan swallowed them down and tried to focus more about what one of Amy's school friends were saying.

How many had come? At least half the school he assumed. Loved by everyone.

It had also ben decided that the Cahills should come, and just ignore the crowd. Jonah, not wanting to cause a scene, or still Amy's thunder chose to go incognito.

Someone called his name, wanting him to come up to the stage to make a speech. As much as he didn't want to, he owed it to her memory.

Arriving at the podium he wiped his eyes before starting. "My sister was awesome, brave when she wanted to be, smart, hard backed down from an optional extension on an assignment." This earned a chuckle from the crowd.

"But she didn't deserve to die this way. Nobody does and I'm sorry she felt that she had to hide her depression from all of us." He was running out of things to say. "I don't think there's much left that someone here hasn't mentioned already, so I'm going to go. Love you Amy"

Polite clapping ensued. Wisely no one from their school talked to him much. Just a few 'I'm so sorry for your loss'. And for that he was grateful.

* * *

Everyone had been staying at the Cahill manor for this _occasion._ And Dan could not have been more grateful.

He needed support, lived for it, and it seemed everybody else did too. The pain of loosing her was indescribable. The agony came in waves, his throat was raw from his inconsistent sobbing.

Amy had been the glue which kept us together, offering comfort and support even when we didn't need it. And what had we given in return? Her death? Dan's anguish turned to fury. He stood up abruptly and drove his fist into the wall, over and over, screaming all the while. He couldn't stand the emotional pain anymore, at least physical he could bare.

Hamilton came up quietly behind him and pinned his hands behind Dans back. He just collapsed on to the ground and sobbed.

* * *

Ian just sat still on his bed. Unmoving. Empty. Staring at the screen. He couldn't believe his ears, his eyes. Ian replayed the last few seconds of the video.

It was in a language he and Amy had made up a few years ago in the hope that they would be able to communicate without the interference of their siblings.

There were words written all over the walls. Upon closer inspection he realised they were the same ones, Just a date and an address, across the other side of the city, three months from now.

There was no doubt he would go… what he would find there he didn't know. More information perhaps? Ian had googled the address and found with surprise that the main room had the exact same layout as the one she had died in.

He winced at the thought. Moving on to a real-estate cite Ian discovered with surprise that the writing on the wall had existed a year ago.

How long had she been planning this? But it was what she had spoken quietly just seconds before her death that captured his thoughts.

"In case I fail, I love you Ian"

Those words alone tore at his heart. Ripping open old scars.

Why did she have to tell him now? WHY? It killed him that he would never be able to tell her he loved her too.

They had dated in secret for a few moths before… _this._ Neither of them had been quite ready to say that four letter word.

Sinead had puzzled over the strange words both spoken and on the wall with no success, thank God.

His thoughts flew to something he had been pondering for some time, a conversation they had had some time ago, He had asked her if she was afraid to die, to which she replied, "We never really die"

Ian just cried, memories were too much. Each tear brought him down, down, deeper into despair.

* * *

Amy couldn't breathe.

Darkness.

Never ending.

fire burns

again.

again

again

Never ending.

Why aren't I dead? Where am I?

Kill me

God please.

* * *

Sinead was still on her computer. Trying valiantly to figure out the strange writing from Amy's video, to no avail. She channeled all her energy into her research, leaving no space nor time to grieve. It was not something she did well. Natalie knocked other door, letting herself in after receiving no answer. "Sinead, you need to sleep"

But she could't. Sleep brought memories, awakened feelings, sleep hurt. "no'

"listen to me Sinead! You need to rest!"

Sinead screeched "NO!" and broke down into tears she couldn't fight anymore. Natalie sobbed with her, arm around each others shoulders. "Its ok to cry, It's ok not to be fine, Sinead"

"I-I just can't take it" Her voice broke "I just need some more closure than that, the writing is my only lead"

Natalie nodded in understanding "I know, but nobody knows what it means, I think we should just let it be for now"

Sinead cried harder, "How can you be so willing to let it go? Don't you even want to know?"

Natalie paused, "I'm desperate to know, but I think she would have made it clear to whoever the message was for, and made sure it would exceptionally difficult for anyone else-" she gestured to both of them "-to find out"

Her accusing gaze flicked to Natalie "You know something and you're trying to hide it from me! Aren't you?!"

An expression of excruciating sadness passed over her impeccable face, "No! How can you say that? I've lost just as much as you have!"

Sinead felt immediately bad. Taking in her tear stained eyes, still rimmed with red. Sinead had been much to quick to judge her, especially since it had been Natalie who had come to comfort her. "I'm sorry, I just…"

Natalie nodded "It's ok, I would do the same"

* * *

Dan felt as if he had forgotten how to smile. Time slipped through his fingers like water. Days fell into weeks, turned into months and brought agony day after day.

He would wake screaming, soaked in sweat. Amy had been selfish, yet he couldn't condemn himself to hating a memory.

That was the strange thing about when someone you love dies.

You couldn't hate them for it, so you direct all that hate at yourself and those around you, making it worse for everyone. He couldn't win. How long had it been since she died? 3 weeks? 4? What surprised him was that he really didn't care anymore.

Dan lost himself to the endless chasm of pain, deep and agonising. His body felt as if it were on fire. Burning its way through all resistance. Killing him.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again please review and let me know if i can improve on anything. Hopefully this story will take a more positive turn at one point... not sure yet. Thanks again for reading! Ily you guys!**

 **~Craycray3**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI everyone again! I know I'm updating early... but I really couldn't wait to upload this chapter! Thanks so much to Everyone for** **reviewing! I appreciate the feedback so much. I apologise in advance if this chapter is too much explaining... and a bit OOC... but as usual please just let me know what you guys think XD. Also thanks heaps to all the people who reviewed Chapter 2 :D (Anonymous, Rival Argentica, Just a happy Wombat and Fadingstarlight5) :D Unfortunately there are many _many_ more twists to come and this story isn't particularly positive yet but SOON, I promise I will try to make it less depressing. Apart from that Enjoy reading! And thanks for clicking on this :D**

* * *

Amy waited for death to claim her, for hours, and hours in unyielding agony.

What had she done to herself? If a bullet to the head hadn't killed her… She didn't want to know what that meant for her. Didn't want to acknowledge that she had failed.

A sudden light pierced her vision. It had been creeping up on her, the black slowly fading to murky grey, and slowly graduating into white. Now that she noticed it fully, the brightness burnt her eyes, she was unable to look away, her eyes were closed.

It became unbearable, panic began seeping in to her semi conscious mind. Her eyelids felt as though they had been glued together. Amy opened her mouth to scream, and to her astonishment was able to.

Despite the pain, it felt good to be able to express it, to call for help. All of a sudden a hand clasped over her mouth, and her eyes flew open in surprise.

 _Open._ There was real natural _light._ Amy felt immensely agile, bounding with energy. Her eyes took in every little detail of her surroundings, amazed at the intricate detail she was able to pick up.

A small smile flicked across her features. To her immense shock she was still where she had 'died', not a day before.

Reaching a hand up to feel her head, where a bullet supposedly hit her.. or didn't make contact it seemed. Rusty red blood had dried around her, and in her hair, though she couldn't identify the source. It was as if it had never even touched her.

Finally noticing the second presence in the room, she stared transfixed at the man beside her, he was unnaturally beautiful, with perfect features set in pale, flawless skin.

He was dressed in expensive, almost regal garments, adorned by brand names she knew cost more than her aunt Beatrice's apartment.

The man's eye's were a stunning amber, strikingly similar to Ian's. A lump formed in her throat and she shove the thought away She couldn't think about Ian, not now.

After feeling her gaze upon him, he met her stare and Amy looked away embarrassed. The strange man moved with impossible speed to the other side for the room, studying her reaction.

She just watched in awe, before turning her attention to her own body. Amy's own skin was now deathly white and smooth as porcelain.

Her body… well it was very different, perhaps the best description was _curvier_. Amy sat up, catching her reflection in a shard of discarded glass. Her breath caught. She was _stunning._

Her skin was impeccable, and features aligned. It was as if someone had taken all the ugly or not quite right parts of her face and had them replaced with… _this._

Her reflection still resembled Amy, yet she felt as though she was staring back at a stranger. It was unsettling knowing her own brother would likely double take before he recognised her, Amy had no idea what to think. She turned her attention back to the man in the corner who was now staring at her intensely.

Amy spoke softly "Who are you?" and was taken aback by her beautiful, unfamiliar voice, like tinkling bells.

"I'm the person who saved you're life, shouldn't you sound more grateful?"

"I would if I didn't want to be saved"

He smiled, It was enough to throw her off balance for a second, "Fair enough, though I have to say you took the transformation fairly easily, no screaming, no crying. I'm impressed"

Amy shrugged, "I haven't exactly had a painless life"

"Ahh of course, I might have anticipated as much from _Amy Cahill_ "

"Should I bother asking how you know my name?"

"I suppose not"

"Is now the time when you tell me what the hell you did to me?"

"If you want, or we could keep up the small talk" He smirked.

That smirk was so familiar…She growled, surprising herself at the animalistic sound she emitted. The man just laughed, and walked back towards her. Amy sat up in response as he moved to sit beside her.

"So it's that time then" Amy nodded, "You are still you, save for your enhanced appearance" He threw an appreciative glance at her body, before continuing "Having said that, you are no longer human by definition."

Amy gasped, and choked on her sudden intake of breath.

"As you know, Gideon Cahill created the Master Serum in hope it would cure the Plague, theorising that if he could not make the virus weaker, he could make the body stronger. He succeeded in this, however, ironically the serum killed the recipient after a week."

Amy's eye's were wide in recognition of the story "He himself had taken the concoction to prove it worked, and was desperate to create an antidote before he perished. He succeeded, yet again, …to some extent. The result did save him from the serum, and retained many of the better features as well as adding some extras but it transformed him into a creature dependant on the blood of humans for survival. For lack of a better word, you are a now a… vampire "

He winced slightly at the mention of the mythical creature, clearly uncomfortable of this description of himself. "I personally prefer Fiend" Amy just stared at him completely unresponsive. "However the majority of the myths surrounding this name are mere nonsense. You don't sleep in a coffin, no you cannot transform into a bat, and incase you've read _Twilight_ you do not _sparkle_ in sunlight. You burn. To our highly sensitive skin, the UV radiation is concentrated, resembling the intensity of a flame. As I'm sure you've noticed your physical appearance has changed too, to make you more appealing to your prey-"

"So that much is true. About our diet" Amy spoke softly

"Yes, didn't I just tell you that? I'm afraid animal blood doesn't do much at all. You'll get used to it"

"I don't want to"

"You'll live long enough that you'll have too"

"So how long's that?"

"Eternity" He replied with a grin.

Right then she could have sworn her heart stopped beating. Well it actually had (she was dead), but in the metaphorical sense. This would be her in a hundred years, a thousand. She would never age, Amy's head hurt from the revelation.

She raised her voice to address him directly "Why should I believe you?"

Amy's head was spinning. She had intended to kill herself not only because of threats from the Vespers, but because she had received hints that something much more sinister was coming her way, something that would prevent her form dying, part of the reason Amy had left the date for Ian. She had no idea it would kill her instead, placing her permanently in the hands of the undead. And then a more pressing matter… why was she chosen to become this… this _thing._ She raised eyes to his. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I need your help to do something"

"What could possibly require me to change species?"

"You see considering our diet, it's dangerous for too many of us to live in one city, one town at the same time. Disappearances are much more prominent, and therefore noticeable, risking human exposure. If you are the only bloodsucker in a city then you can feed as much as 20 have been battles for any one coven of fiends to have control over a city. That's where you come in. You are clearly an skilled fighter, and you don't rely on brute strength to win for you. Quite simply I want Boston, and you're going to help me."

That was it? Amy could walk away, from all of it. Find a way to see her family again. "Why should I help you?"

He leaned forward, "Because It can ensure none of your close family are ever hurt by fiends , If we controlled the area, it would be simple."

"My family can protect themselves"

"Not against us. Watch"

Amy eyed him warily as the man stood up and faced the wall, before ramming his fist straight through the bricks. Amy recoiled in surprise.

The man returned to her side. "New borns" He nodded at her "Are stronger because they still have their human blood in them, you want to try?"

Amy watched him still wide eyed, "Maybe later"

"So do you agree?"

"Ok, but I need to know if it will be bearable to see my family again"

"Unlikely, that depends on your will power, I doubt as such a young fiend you will be able to control your thirst. And you can only tell of our existence to your closest circle, Cahills only."

He watched Amy's face fall "Why do you ask? You're not in any hurry are you?"

She thought for a moment, "Kind of… maybe I could at least talk to them? If we were face to face could you hold me back if I… tried anything?"

Taking a look at her hopeful face he relented, "Ok, but if it's too soon I won't have the strength to contain you, we need to wait at least another month for you to learn to control your thirst. Even then it will be a struggle…"

"How long has it been since I turned?"

"You were asleep for a month"

"What?!"

"Don't sound so surprised, you can't change species in a day."

Amy just nodded, but inside she was reeling. This was so much more than she had ever imagined, _her,_ a beautiful, immortal _vampire-_ or fiend as the man chose to say.

Despite the positives of her situation- she was alive(ish) and could protect her family- Amy was sickened to the pit of her stomach, it's contents rumbling dangerously.

Human _Blood,_ would be the extent of her diet for the rest of her life- which by the sounds of it was going to be bloody long. She would remain 17 for the rest of her life, set in stone.

Dan would catch up to her in 3 years… then over take her. Gods he thought she was dead, everyone did. How could she explain this? Phones could be hacked, traced. She couldn't risk it, especially in a world where "By the way, you seem to know so much about me… can I at least know your name?"

The man appeared amused by this question, but inclined his head in the affirmative smirking slightly.

"Luke Cahill"

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading everyone! And pun intended :3 Is the chapter length ok? If anyone would prefer longer chapters just let me know via review or PM me with any questions or the like. :D Also I've decided to include Evan in the coming chapters... but I would like your opinion on whether he should survive the rest of the story... I'm not sure yet and a lot of the people in this fandom have "Evan should die" on their profiles... Well please let me know and thanks again for reading!**

 **~Craycray:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thanks RivalArgentica, BlackVampire314 and just a Happy Wombat for for reviewing constantly! And Klukylovey for her review :D I really appreciate it XD This is my longest chapter yet :D Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Jonah couldn't believe all searches for the body had been fruitless, Amy's phone was dead, the video had been untraceable and the view they got of the location matched none they had in their files.

He had sent for dozens of Janus architects to try and match the sites but their searches were to no avail. All these resources, contacts but what good could that do now? It seemed Amy just didn't want to be found. Jonah stood up to break the news to he others.

Shoulders slumped he walked into the living room, some glimpsed at his dejected expression and returned to their mourning in silence. He cleared his throat "I haven't found anything, or anyone who can" He paused for a second, noticing… _relief?_ flickering in Ian's eyes.

"And I'm going to ask if any of you recognised the room, at all" He watched Ian closely, he didn't meet Jonah's eye, but spoke quietly, "I can't watch that video again" A tear slipped down his face and turned around to stare at the ground.

Jonah felt the anger rise in him, "Well what are you doing? Huh? Just sitting around doing nothing! How's that going to help her?"

"Nothing can help her now, least of all poking your nose in something irrelevant! Don't you think if Amy wanted her body to be found she would have made it easier?" Ian snapped back.

Jonah watched him mournfully "Maybe, but I need more closure than that"

Sinead spoke up, "What is it with you Lucians and not wanting closure?"

Natalie replied, "We've come learn that sometimes knowing the truth is worse than the fantasy."

Sinead looked confused, "So you're saying there's more to Amy's death?"

"Of course there is _genius_. Who sent her the threats? What did she know about the Vespers that she couldn't tell any of us?" Ian flinched. Again. What was it with him? Jonah decided he'd ask later.

Her lip quivered, "But with Amy gone-"

"CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?" Everyone looked at Dan, surprised from his sudden out burst.

"All of you are just going on and on and on about her when she's DEAD! She's not coming back! So drop it damn it!"

"He's right" Hamilton said. "But can we just stay calm? We can't have this splitting us apart"

A few people nodded in agreement, the rest still throwing bewildered glances towards Dan.

* * *

Natalie had been studying Ian and had come to the conclusion that he knew something, most definitely.

He flinched when anyone mentioned the strange writing, something she vaguely recognised as how Amy and Ian used to communicate. Dan it seemed, was oblivious, to wrapped in his grief to remember.

She had supported her brother in leading the focus away from the language, and would continue to do so as long as Ian gave her some answers.

Natalie walked briskly towards his room, heels clicking against the floor boards to find him crying on his bed, hands covering his face. Ian looked up as she entered. "Hey" he spoke softly

"Hey"

"Why did you come?"

Natalie moved to close the door behind her before replying, "I want to know what Amy said, and what the writing on the wall read"

Ian looked surprised, "What makes you think I can read it?"

"Because I've seen you read it before, it's your and Amy's language of sorts, more like a complex code really. You two made it up a few years ago. "

He sagged a bit. "Would you let me off if I said it was personal?"

She studied his expression, hers remaining impassive, "No, your not lying… is there a part of any of it that I would like to know?"

"No"

"Ahhh now you are lying, care to tell me why?"

"Because it's clear that she only wanted me to know."

Natalie puzzled over this for a minute, "I still want to know"

"No"

"So would you like me to tell everyone that you know something?"

"Go ahead, It doesn't change anything, I'm not telling. But it would make it easier for both of us if you didn't"

"Very well, I might just. They deserve to know that they clearly weren't valued as much as they thought they were, especially Dan"

Ian stood up in indignation, towering above his sister. "She didn't chose to tell me because she cares about me more than anyone else, she chose me because out of the two people here who can keep a secret indefinitely, she trusts me more"

"Oh? So what exactly made her more inclined to trust you over me?"

Ian seemed as though he was battling an internal debate before reaching under his bed and pulling out a simple wooden box, worn slightly at the edges. Opening the lid he picked up a photo, aged about 2 months ago.

Natalie watched in interest as he handed it to her. Her first glance had her recoiling in shock, then relaxing in confirmation of something she had suspected in the back of her mind for some time. The photo showed them kissing gently, but passionately, the background was blurred, and unrecognisable.

"You did a good job hiding it, how long before…Amy-"

"-About 4 months" Ian cut her off

"I'm impressed"

"You should be"

"Look Ian, I can keep your little secret, as long as you promise you'll tell me at one point. You're my brother. I can try to not blackmail you for another couple weeks"

Ian laughed half-heartedly, then sighed, "How about in two months? Then I'll give you some answers"

Natalie conceded, "Ok, but if you break your promise I'm telling everyone"

"Sure"

Natalie glanced behind her at her tear stricken brother, before leaving the room in silence.

Jonah walked up to Ian's room, his feet relatively quiet, just in time to see Natalie slip in before him. Realising this golden opportunity, he waited behind the door, willing for nobody to find him crouched there, and much to his shock, neither Lucians did.

Jonah listened intently, and escaped only a few minutes later when he could no longer make sense of what he was hearing, before discovery. He was angry at Ian, sure. For keeping information from everyone, for being able to read the writing on the wall and not telling Sinead.

But he could see how it would put Ian in a difficult position. Still, what could be so important that no one but Ian could know? Amy was gone. The never coming back kind of gone. So what did it matter anymore? But of course it was never that simple.

* * *

Amy stood in disbelief, gaping at her ancestor. As far fetched as it was, it made sense. Somewhere along the line Luke must of taken the serum, being the founder of the Lucians, but not realising the dire results, and would have done the same as his father, and taken the 'antidote' of sorts.

Wow, Luke must be _old._ She could figure out the exact number later… It was impolite to ask. With a start Amy realised something _huge._

She honestly didn't know why she hadn't picked up on it before. "Gideon" she gasped, "You said he became this too, is he still alive?"

Luke sighed. "Yes, well… supposedly. I haven't heard from him in a good 300 years. Time passes differently for us, as it will for you."

This revelation was almost too much for her. Amy felt weak. The infamous Gideon Cahill. _Oh Gods._ How many more of her ancestors still roamed this Earth as nomads? "How many are there like us?" She asked feebly, voicing her thoughts.

He frowned, "Too many, some 500 perhaps? Give or take. Unfortunately it was discovered that only a small portion of both the serum and the antidote were needed, so most were able to share a vail. The more you had of both the more powerful you were. Some took too much and perished instantly, some too little and barely changed. Both of us took the full vial, we're full strength fiends."

Amy nodded in understanding.

* * *

A few minutes later she was wearing fresh clothes, that Luke had brought, anticipating her want to change. Amy couldn't help but think it was incredibly considerate for a Lucian, weren't they supposed to be brutal? Ruthless and Uncaring?

It seemed either Luke had been softened by time, or was yet to reveal that side of him. Amy walked back to where he was and out of habit checked her phone to see it was dead, putting it on charge she turned back to Luke and couldn't help but think it was the latter.

His feral smile was enough to send anyone running. "We're going hunting" Without another word Luke dashed outside, and it took Amy a second to realise she was supposed to be following him. She sprinted after him, no _flew._

She became the wind itself as her legs moved faster than Amy ever thought possible, the night air rushing past in an exhilarating wave. _So this is what it feels like to fly._ Within seconds she had caught up to Luke, and found herself at the edge of the city.

Realisation hit her like a rock, and she had to mentally console herself. They were here to hunt for humans, to kill innocent people. Luke began talking fast and low. "Now as a Fiend you have telepathic abilities… but these take years to develop properly so I don't expect you to be able to use them yet." _What? He chooses_ now _to tell me I'm_ telepathic _?_ "I'll herd some into the park, and just let your hunting instincts take over" He shoved her in the direction of the park and disappeared.

Amy sprinted the way he pushed her and waited by a nearby tree. No more than 10 minutes later a confused businessman strolled casually by her on his way home from work, clutching his briefcase tightly.

Amy inhaled deeply, the intoxicating scent of the man's blood filling her nostrils. All thoughts of trying to restrain her self went right through the window, of trying to spare his life.

The wind changed and she pounced, running straight at him and latching onto his front. They were predator and prey. His eyes glazed over seeing her face, both ungodly beautiful and terrifying.

Amy went for the neck, fangs elongating and bit hard onto his jugular, moaning deeply as crimson spilt into her mouth and down her throat. The man went limp as she swallowed gulp after gulp of his life blood, feeling it's strength flood into her.

Within minutes she had drained him and the purely animalistic side of her shrank back into the shadows. Amy stared down at her kill, she was sickeningly satisfied at her horrific deed. She never even knew his name.

If he had children who would walk in the morning to find their father dead, if he had a wife who would discover herself newly widowed. The true impact of what she had done settled in on her then, how in moments her insatiable thirst had ended the life of an innocent man, and destroyed those of his family's.

This was nothing like when she had killed Vespers, they had deserved their quick painless deaths. No one deserved the agonising death she had just delivered to this man.

Luke appeared next to her "I had already checked him out. Cheated hundreds of people out of thousands of dollars, he had no family. I know it isn't much, but it helps me if they weren't particularly good people." Amy looked up at him, and her heart warmed in immense gratitude for him. She reached up and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you."

Luke nodded curtly and removed her arms from around him. Amy could understand now just how dangerous it would be for her around her family. She hadn't even had the capacity to think about what she was doing before the man was dead at her feet.

It was vital that they were oblivious to her existence until at least she had met with Ian, a meeting she would have to move to a later date. With Luke there and the substantial amount of cologne Ian always wore, effectively masking the smell of his blood (to some extent) She would be able to tell how strong she was.

Gods she missed her family though. All geniuses in their own right, but would they accept what she had become? Would Ian and Dan still love her when they found out? She shoved the thought back and tried to force her mind on something happier.

Amy allowed herself a smile, as she remembered how they had held competitions on how quickly they each could hack, and trace a phone… Oh gods, her phone was in the apartment! If they came before she was prepared … she could kill them.

For once Amy wanted tears to come, but they couldn't, her body was frozen in it's development, and she was unable to produce tears. Returning to her apartment Amy grabbed her phone, and moved as fast as she could towards the train station.

Thankfully there was no one about as she slid under the train and fastened her phone in the mechanics beneath it, twisting pieces of metal to create a cocoon surrounding her mobile.

Again she sprinted back to the apartment, which had become their sort of base of operations, and once she had cleared all the blood off the floor and tidied it up, it looked presentable- enough.

Amy prepared a message to send to Ian, postponing their meeting. For at least another month, although he did know her whereabouts she knew him well enough to be confident her would not pursue her for some time. Gods she missed him.

All she had to do was hold on for another few months, then they would be reunited.

* * *

 **Thank you so much everyone everyone for reviewing :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter... the next one is on its way already XD**

 **Currently it's a stale mate regarding if Evan should survive or perish... All votes welcome! Ily you guys**

 **~Craycray:3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Happy New year! and a merry Christmas/ thanksgiving/ Hanuka (is that how you spell it?)**

 **This time of year is absolutely hectic so thanks so much to everyone for being so patient with this story. This chapter is extra long to make up for the longer wait XD Thanks everyone for reviewing! Big shout out to Just a Happy Wombat, Rival** **Argentica for their constant reviewing! (U guys are awesome!) And thanks for bichlient** **04, Emily and Angel for reviewing as well! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Jonah's phone was what woke him up. He had turned it on silent in a futile attempt to get some sleep, dreading having to face another fruitless day.

Groaning he turned on the display, and sat up immediately. Amy's phone had come online, somehow and was now traceable. Jonah rushed to tell the others, positively exited to inform them of the good news they so desperately needed.

Digesting this new information he slowed down a bit. The only way Amy's phone could have been untraceable was if she herself had made it so, or if her phone was dead, so _how is online now?_ Someone must have apprehended it- perhaps after Cahill secrets.

Jonah's phone buzzed again, still running through the house which, in his opinion was too damn big, he checked it, and this time stopped entirely. The phone was moving? He started off again, sprinting as hard as he could towards the common room, and slammed his had on the alarm to rouse the rest of the family.

He was greeted by several apprehensive faces, and some that looked like they had been through a bush backwards. Gasping for breath he spoke, "A-Amy's phone came back online, it's now traceable"

Jonah's announcement was greeted with astonishment, and a chorus of how's? and when?

He promptly ignored them and continued, "But, I think someone has taken her phone, it was moving."

Fiske spoke, it was the first time anyone had heard him in days, so wrapped up in his grief he had been. Few had even acknowledged his existence. "Send Ian."

Ian glanced up at Fiske at the mention of his name. "I'll go. I'm better in combat than any of you." The unspoken words hung in the air around them and Ian winced at what he accidentally said. _Amy had been better than all of them._

Hamilton opened his mouth to object but Sinead spoke first. "Ok fine. You go we'll stay and check out the original location of the phone." She turned to Jonah, motioning for him to continue for her.

He nodded "It was turned online around 3am in an apartment near the city" Jonah fumbled on his phone for a minute before proudly declaring an address.

Ian's face paled considerably, catching the attention of Sinead who was standing opposite him. "Ian? What's wrong?" Accusation flooded her eyes, "Tell me Ian, what does this address mean to you?" Her voice was clipped, and she stared him down.

Ian answered calmly, effectively masking his initial shock. "It was used for a Lucian meeting room a few years ago. It didn't work of course, the neighbours were too nosey and despite it being a good idea in theory, hidden in plain sight etc They were getting too many inquiries about the happenings in there, so they sold it to the general public. I knew Amy had bought it for reasons of her own a few years ago, and after I found out, she asked me not to tell anyone. I'm sure you can understand that it was a bit of a shock that her phone was found in _that_ apartment."

Sinead glanced at Natalie as she scrutinised Ian's expression, "Is he telling the truth?"

"Mostly, although I can tell whatever he's leaving out is either unnecessary or personal, Ian?"

He coughed, "Unnecessary."

Natalie turned back to Sinead, "He's clear"

She muttered an apology to Ian before finishing her point. "Ok then it's settled, Ian will go after the phone and the rest of us will investigate the flat."

"Wait!" Dan called out from couch, before standing up and turning to face them. Another surprise. He too had hardly spoken since Amy's demise, and it was incredibly unnerving not to come in to the games room without hearing 'Die zombies die!'. Jonah missed the old Dan. These days he was like a dead man walking.

"What if that place is booby trapped or something? I can't loose anyone else."

He posed an interesting point.

Hamilton grinned at him. "Don't worry Danny-o, I'll go. If there's anyone in there they won't know what hit them."

Jonah frowned, not wanting his friend to go alone into unknown territory. Thomas or not he was going with backup. "Natalie should go with him."

Ian glared at him in protest, but to his dismay the idea was greeted with open arms.

Sinead nodded, "That would make sense. Natalie can scout ahead and spot potential traps, besides she's pretty good at fighting herself."

Ian's shoulders slumped, the idea could not be flawed as much as he hated his sister to be in danger. Jonah could read his expression and almost felt sorry for him, but Natalie could take care of herself. She needed to.

It was settled then. Just as he thought it, his phone buzzed and everyone looked at him expectantly. Turning on the display his eyes widened, "The location updated! Whoever it is, is a the train station now!"

Ian swore and sprinted out the door, Sinead hot on his heels.

* * *

Ian jumped in his car, Sinead climbed into the passenger seat, not even able to do her belt before Ian was driving as fast as he could without attracting the attention of the police.

He tried not to think about anything besides getting to the station, knowing if he allowed any grief or worry to float to the surface his current 'mission' would be compromised almost certainly.

Cursing the traffic Ian did a U turn and punched his foot on the gas. Through his sudden manoeuvring of the wheel, he managed to pull up outside his destination. His heavy foot falls, splashing in the rain soaked tarmac were the only sounds as he ducked his head beneath the doorway.

Ian scanned the room silently, noticing Sinead do the same. The walls were a dusty concrete, riddled with obscene graffiti and blemishes. An empty train sat dormant on the rails, awaiting the time it would be used.

After taking a glance at the room around him, checking corners and roof cavities Ian inspected the train and its surroundings. There was no sign of anyone. Nothing. He sent a quick text to Jonah to check if the person was still here, and received a reply in seconds confirming his suspicions. Whoever was here must be highly trained, especially to have hidden from his careful eye. Sending Sinead back to the others he sat and waited, uncomfortable on the hard wooden benches but determined to catch the culprit before the trains started off for the day. He would not fail Amy again.

* * *

Evan Tolliver was the kind of person you could walk past without realising he was there.

If those who made a big deal of themselves were on stage performers, he would be the one waiting outside the theatre in the rain. Unremarkable, nondescript, insignificant, subdued.

Evan was all of those things, he would know because he looked them up in his favourite dictionary. His head was adorned by strawberry blonde curls, his face by round Harry Potter like glasses.

Now that's not to say Evan was mean, or enjoyed his solitary life. He just… didn't connect with people well, having few opportunities to fine tune his practically non-existent social skills.

Until Amy.

She had been inexplicably kind and generous to him, even going as far as telling some of the 'popular' kids to get lost when they picked on him. Ian Kabra was always the worst. Relentlessly humiliating him. Evan couldn't fathom her reasons for being so nice to that arrogant jerk, or understand their closeness. It reminded him of an afternoon some months ago…

* * *

*Flashback*

Evan was over the moon, in the metaphorical term of course. Amy Cahill had invited him over to her house, to collaborate on an essay, but she had done it shamelessly, ignoring the judging looks she had received. It made him feel wanted, special.

Amy was quite simply the most beautiful person he had ever met, kind, generous, caring. He had liked her for as long as he could remember, well, it would seem quite a few people did.

Now he walked beside her to the bus stop, counting his strides against hers, she had a long stride.

They laughed about something a rather eccentric teacher had said. "Mr Edwards was so confused!" Evan burst out, Amy threw her head back laughing, He relished the sound, it was like music to his ears. Still making their way down the road, a horn blared, causing Evan to jump.

Ian chuckled openly from the front of his royal blue Ferrari, revved the engine and disappeared into the Boston streets. Amy frowned, but they continued towards the bus. "So where did you say you lived?" Evan asked, curious but also desperate for the conversation to thrive.

Amy looked embarrassed, "Oh, not too far, although I'm afraid the ride will be be fairly tedious, not all of us have a Ferrari." She smiled fondly at the thought of Ian. Evan laughed at her good natured joke, all the while wishing she wasn't friends with the worlds biggest jerk.

Surely she wasn't fooled by his good looks and money? Amy must know Ian was a bastard underneath the charade he put on for girls?

Evan snapped out of his thoughts as the squeal of brakes announced the arrival of his ride, they clambered on, conversing animatedly, until Evan noticed they had bypassed the common neighbourhoods for the majority of the populace at Boston High School. Those houses tended to be in need of a good paint, but were sweet smaller homes, each generally the size of a average flat.

He smiled at her, trying to hide his surprise in fear of being rude "So how much longer do you think, until we get to your place?" Evan looked around, realising they were the only ones left on the bus.

Amy's lips quirked upwards in a shy grin, "Not much longer, although I am the last stop." Evan nodded and they continued their discussion. A few minutes later they stopped in front of a cafe, he looked at her a question on his lips.

Amy shook her head and gestured for them to walk. How far away was her house? Well apparently not much. She had just finished telling him all about a brilliant book she had been reading when Amy slowed down in front of a mansion. The kind of mansion billionaires had because it was physically impossible to build it any bigger. " _This_ is your house?"

Amy shuffled her feet, "Well, yes. If you see any strangers walking around, we tend to have a lot of unannounced guests. Family friends mostly." She turned and typed something into her phone, shielding it so completely from view he couldn't even tell what type of mobile she had.

Amy then pressed the intercom, asking someone to open the gate. The person not the other line complied and Amy strolled forward, Evan following along staring in wonder at the magnificent gardens and the rather grand entrance to her home. Tugging a key out of her bag Amy twisted it in the lock and led him in.

If the outside were any indication Evan supposed he should have expected the interior to be even more brilliant. It was unmistakably modern, yet had a touch from someone much older, stopping it from being outlandish. "Oh! Hammy!" Evan turned to look beside him where Amy was no longer, instead she had practically flown into the arms of the biggest person he had ever seen.

His muscles bulged under an XXL shirt, 'Hammy' looked like the kind of person so hyped up on steroids if you met him in a dark alley, you would just hand over your wallet without him even asking. And he was embracing _Amy,_ the sweetest girl he knew. Was this one of those family friends?

Yet when a goofy grin spread across his face Evan could see that Hamilton (He was assuming, because really, how many names can you get Hammy from?) was a genuinely nice guy. Well he hoped. Hamilton was talking animatedly about some soccer game on the weekend, something he didn't even realise Amy was into.

There was a lot he didn't know about Amy he realised. Evan looked at his shoes embarrassed. Amy turned back to him and brought Hamilton over. "Evan this is a good friend of mine, Hamilton. Hamilton, Evan a friend from school, he came over to work on an essay."

They shook hands, Evan wincing as Hamilton's grip threatened to crush his hand. "It's nice to meet you uh Hamilton."

Hamilton's grin still hadn't disappeared, "So are you the boyfriend Amy won't tell us about?"

Evan spluttered, turning bright red "Wha- no, no of course not." He didn't of course mention that he would most certainly not mind to be.

Amy took on a patronising tone, "No Ham he is not, and if you'll stop accusing every boy who walks in here I might consider telling you."

Hamilton sulked, "Fine I'll stop, can you tell me? It's actually been killing everyone here. Even Cobra wants to know. You're own brother is oblivious to whom his sister is dating."

Amy shrugged, "You honestly think I want my brother to ambush him?"

Evan was still too embarrassed to make decent conversation, yet in his head questions spread like wildfire. how was Amy so casual? Since when did she have a brother? and who the hell was this Cobra?"

"Yes! It would be hilarious!"

Groaning, Amy ignored him and proceeded further into her home, indicating for Evan to follow. "Well I can show you where we can work without any brother related distractions, I'm pretty sure he's allergic to he library"

Evan stared at her in disbelief. _Of course she has a library._ There was a strange sense of de ja vu as he walked through another set of grand doors into another spectacular room, Covered floor to ceiling in books, books, and more books.

Amy smiled seeing the look of awe on his features. "I know, it took me months to stop gasping every time I walked in. Oh we'll be working over here." Amy pointed to a set of plush leather lounges and simple wooden coffee tables.

Evan made his way over, and sat down nervously on one of the lounges. The coffee brown leather was worn and soft.

Amy was even more amazing then he had known. Despite her substantial wealth she still rode on the school bus to school, still wore clothes from K-mart, didn't flaunt her money or show off. _Who else in the world is like that?_

The pressure was on, especially now he knew she had a boyfriend. But really who would be good enough for her? He remembered her closeness to Ian Kabra, maybe…. No. Ian was nothing more than a spoilt brat with good looks and money. He was arrogant, nasty and careless. Amy was smart enough to see that, right?

"Um, Evan? Evan?"

Evan looked up in surprise at Amy. "What is it?"

She laughed, "You were glaring at the table, I thought you might want to start."

"Oh right, uh sure."

The work was hard, but somehow Amy never faltered. Explaining things left and right, making sure they were both on the same page. It drove him crazy that it was legal for someone to be that nice. And beautiful. He didn't realise that he had been staring until She coughed, trying to get his attention. "Wow you seem to be zoning out a lot today, are you sure your feeling alright?"

Embarrassed to be caught Evan nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

A shout erupted from a few rooms over, "DIE ZOMBIES DIE!"

He looked over at her, she seemed completely unfazed. "Who was that?" Evan asked.

Glancing up she sighed. "My brother Dan, he's a little wild. Just, pass through as little doorways as you can."

"Um, ok then… why?"

"Because I guarantee at least half of them are set up with a trap of some sort."

Evan took the information in slowly. Geez. How was she still sane?

They went ahead to make a bigger dent in their enormous workload. It was comfortably silent, each asking the other for help if need be, (aka, Evan asking for Amy's help.) It wasn't that he was stupid, he just loved hearing her explain it, seeing her smile.

And she was so incredibly smart. Evan could stay there forever…That was until a voice sounded not far away. Ian Kabra walked in to the small setting of desks and couches, his head buried in his phone. "Hey Love do you know where the-" He stopped abruptly upon noticing Evan, tense on one of the leather sofas, jolted into silence.

 _Love? Where the hell did that come from? Why does she put with it?_ Taking in his appearance Evan noted, astonished that Ian wore only a casual collared shirt and simple (Evan assumed it was still expensive) jeans. Jeans! Who was this person and what had he done with Ian Kabra? But apparently the difference was only skin deep, he was still arrogant and cocky as ever.

Ian regained his cool demeanour brandishing a trademark Kabra smirk and began rattling off in… Spanish? Russian?

He spoke too fast for Evan to even decipher the language let alone figure out what he was saying. He slowed down for a second to say 'Dork' before continuing his previous pace. Amy responded in indignation.

Evan quite simply had no idea what was going on, on the other hand Amy did. She replicated the rapid string of consonants and vowels with ease. Evan, turned his attention to their body language in an effort to grasp something about their speak. Amy blushed tomato red and waved him off to which he smirked again and wandered back.

Evan opened his mouth to ask what just happened when Amy intervened. "We were speaking in a small dialect of Russian, he wanted to know where to find Hamilton."

It was clear the topic was closed. Evan was pretty sure Amy had defended him, leaving Evan with a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest, but their relationship annoyed him. Why was she so… comfortable around him?

"Why do you like him?"

Amy faced him, her emerald eyes glistening with steel. "Ian? Because he is a good person, and him of all people, above you or me or anyone, deserves it."

Evan snorted then, "Deserves it? Because he's rich? Good looking? Is that why he _deserves_ for anyone to such an arrogant jerk?" He had gone too far. Why was he ruining his one chance with Amy?

The steel in Amy's orbs had become molten as her anger rose. He had never seen her so _mad_.

"He has had a harder life than anyone I know. So don't go on with all this crap about him being an arrogant jerk when you don't even know what drove him to become it."

Evan was well and truly taken aback. He had ever seen Amy get so defensive about anyone, or mad, or swear. Oh poor Ian must have had a tough life with all that money and freedom hadn't he? But if Amy thought he did then there was obviously something he was oblivious to.

Amy's parents he had never seen so he assumed they weren't around much. _That_ was what he would call a hard life. So many questions… Why was Ian even here though? He understood the girl infant of him even less now. What would become of this?

He bowed his head in defeat. "Sorry, I shouldn't have judged him so quickly, I- I didn't know."

"How could you? Just don't go around pitying him. Ian hates that."

Evan nodded "Sure"

* * *

Back at home Evan pulled out his computer and searched up Ian's name.

Oh God. He had been a total idiot. His mother had been a murderer, and cheated people out of money they had intended for charity, been in jail for some time not to mention she was dead.

Killed in an accident. Father? Out of the picture completely. Not before they had disowned him, stripping him of his prior luxury and pushing him out on the streets.

He was taken in by a family friend, one Amy Cahill. Was there an extent to Amy's kindness? Another link led to an approximated biography of Amy Cahill.

Disregarding the feeling that he was invading her privacy he clicked on it, and began reading. Wondering what was so interesting about Amy's life that warranted a biography. Born in Boston, Massachusetts to Arthur Trent and Hope Cahill, had an extremely wealthy grandmother, who lived… where she does now.

Perhaps she inherited it? At the age of eight her parents were… murdered? Oh my God. And Amy thought Ian had had a hard life. He kept reading. In a house fire, lit by a family friend of her parents.

Amy and her brother Dan barely escaped with their lives, both receiving burns, Amy's much more severe as it was reported she herself carried her unconscious brother out of the flaming family home. At the age of eight.

She was put in the custody of her great aunt Beatrice, who looked after them from afar. Fourteen, her beloved grandmother died, and at her funeral the mansion was allegedly set on fire.

The siblings went missing for several weeks, with occasional sightings world wide, but none have been confirmed. They reappeared with billions of dollars, a substantial amount inherited from their late grandmother, and rebuilt her house.

After this little is known about her, although her parents' murderer was uncovered to be one Isabel Kabra, who was sentenced to a life time in prison. Kabra? Ian's _mother_ had been responsible for the deaths of Amy's parents. How in hell could Amy stand even being near him? Evan could understand however that both of them would want to keep their past quiet.

He could respect that, but needless to say he would apologise to Amy. It was easy enough to resent someone for something they had no control over so maybe Evan would cut Ian some slack. Even after all of that, his love for Amy had only grown, he could only hope that Ian would stay out of the way. Understanding Ian's past hadn't done much to clear, _why_ Amy was still nice to him.

*End of flash back*

* * *

The memory sent a pang through his chest and he pushed it aside, burying it deep with all other reminders of _her._ Amy's death had torn away a piece of his soul, for the beauty who didn't know he loved her. They said she killed herself out of misery.

That her depressed mind couldn't take it anymore, a video was left to her family, but he wasn't allowed to see it. Even Ian was, but no one thought of the invisible boy who had as hard a time as any getting over her. This was the extent of his thoughts now. Short, meaningless. Either reminiscing old times or wallowing in his anguish. Not that he enjoyed it.

Evan preferred to spend his time on his computer, mindlessly wrecking havoc online, and had developed quite a talent for both hacking and coding, hence how he discovered Amy's phone had moved to a train station. He moved quickly picking him self up off his ratty office chair and sprinting out the door. Who ever had her phone was going to give him answers, he would not fail Amy again.

* * *

 **Ta da! What do you all think? Evan and Ian are going to bump into each other at the station... Wow that will be so fun to write XD Isn't it sweet they're both fighting over Amy, :D I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Some pretty big twists are coming so buckle your seatbelts... and review! Can't wait to hear your feedback! If anyone has any suggestions, feedback, questions feel free to PM me or review :D It's still a stale mate regarding whether Evan should perish or not... so all votes are still open! Thanks again for the reviews! 19 already! Makes me Happy :D Until next time! XD**

 **Ily you guys!**

 **~Craycray:3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone! I was absolutely dying to post this chapter to see what you guys all think :D** **Thanks so so so much for all your reviews, favourites and follows :D It means so much to me. Big shout out to Just a Happy Wombat for reviewing so much :D And also I found an absolutely brilliant story I found by Rival Argentica called Stuck. It seems not that many people have heard about it but is a great read. :D Also thanks to MysteriousDeepEyes, Angel, and Bichelent for reviewing!**

 **(In response to Bichelent's review)- Amy as a fiend comes next chapter as I wrote too much to fit it in this one :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot :D**

* * *

Ian was riding on a common, _public_ train, had been for hours, oh the things he wouldn't do for his Amy. The trip hadn't been all that bad, excluding of course the insistent chatter and hard plastic chairs, until that dork showed up, checking his outdated phone consistently, gripping it as if he needed it to live.

Ian smirked, he probably did. Evan looked up to see Ian watching him, eyes widening almost imperceptibly he ducked his head back down, messy strawberry blonde curls bobbing around his eyes.

There had been no sign of Amy's phone, or the person who had it, so who says he couldn't have some fun? Ian stood up and casually strolled over to the seat beside Evan, sitting down with a sigh.

Evan tensed sensing his presence and looked up, sidling back in his seat after catching a glimpse at the menacing glint in Ian's eyes, smiling the way one might at his prey, "How are you _Evan_?" Ian's english accent was clipped and emotionless.

Evan swallowed, he had never felt so scared by someone asking how he was, "Alright, and you?"

Ian's responding laugh was a broken, deranged thing, he had to let out his grief as it tangled and tainted his emotions, writhing like a caged beast under his skin, "You could say I've seen better days. Do you miss Amy much? The girl you loved? Or was she just a little crush before some hottie turned your way out of pity?"

Evan flinched at his coldness, the unspoken question in his eyes.

Ian could read him like an open book, it had been an informed guess that he had cared for her, and common knowledge that _someone_ would have pretended to like him, but Evan didn't need to know that. Already he was enjoying himself a little too much

"You're wondering how I knew? Amy told me." Ian relished the shock and betrayal in Evan's eyes, looking around for some assistance but nobody took any notice at Ian's carefully crafted verbal blows. "She didn't care, you were nothing to her, she _pitied_ you. What made you different from all the others who loved her? Surely you knew."

Evan shook with silent tears before meeting his gaze, "I wasn't some arrogant, philandering jerk." It was a low blow.

Ian took the denunciation grinning, terrifying Evan further, "You mean you weren't me? Nice logic since I was her boyfriend. The one she loved."

Evan was still shaky but spoke strongly, believing he had a foothold. "I don't believe it, Amy wouldn't love someone like _you_."

Ian's cheshire cat grin widened, his barriers were up, nothing could affect him now, there was nothing Evan could say that would get through. Pulling out his phone he showed a two choice images, purely to cut deeper into Evan's self control, he wanted to make him loose it, only then could Ian bring him down further. The first image was simple, it was them holding hands, smiling at each other, Ian knew it was the look of pure undiluted joy on Amy's face that would hurt the most, all that radiance and happiness directed at him.

"That doesn't mean anything." He whispered, voice hoarse.

Ian chuckled, "Doesn't it? How about this then?" He knew he was sinking low but it felt so _good_ to let it out- especially on someone he had never particularly liked anyway.

The next photo he displayed was similar to the one he had showed Natalie, but perhaps more _intimate_. In the shot they were kissing with that much more passion, more fervour,

Amy's pale hands contrasted against the raven back hair they tangled in, Ian's own hands both in her flaming red locks and wrapped around her slender waist, her toned legs wrapped tightly around his hips.

They had both had had a copy of that photo, it was a favourite. Ian knew to Evan she looked nothing like the sweet, innocent girl he thought he knew. Evan was deathly quiet, doubting his memory of the girl he had loved.

"You didn't deserve her."

Ian looked him in the eye "I know."

Evan was astonished at his apparent submission but continued, "All you're doing is flaunting your relationship, it takes away from it's worth, like as she is to you is something to showoff, like you don't even really care about her, like you never really love-"

Ian snarled shoving Evan against the window, he knew then there was nothing human in his eyes, that his amber orbs had melted to form liquid fames devouring his terror like sweet wine.

He pinned Evan against the side of the train his voice harsh and laced with venom, "If you EVER," Ian pushed him harder for emphasis, "Tell me that I didn't love her with every fibre of my being again, I'll dig you a grave no one will ever find."

Evan was petrified, and in that moment was left with no doubt that Ian would fulfil his promise should he place so much as a toe over the line.

The silence was welcome and for the first time, so engrossed with tormenting Evan he had been, he noticed that they were the only ones on the train, (Ian felt no remorse of making Evan miss his stop) although according to his phone the person whom he had been pursuing was still somewhere here.

Evan checked his own phone, and Ian glanced over, immediately recognising the screen. That. Little. Bastard.

"You're tracking Amy's phone aren't you? That's why you're here." Ian accused.

Evan looked up astonished, temped to retort but held his tongue knowing the verbal abuse that would follow. "Yeah, so?"

Ian scrutinised his features, "Because the software used on Amy's phone is virtually impossible to track, did you hack it, or place a separate device on it when she wasn't looking."

Evan allowed himself a proud smile, "I hacked it, found a back door into the system, it's hard to explain I don't think you would understand."

Ian snorted, "Right." and grabbed Evan's phone pushing aside his flailing arm. He turned it so Evan could see and locked himself out of the phone, before hacking his way back in. Evan's eye's widened as he watched Ian do the one thing he had never been able to accomplish, Ian could read his expression easily.

"Show me how you did it." So Evan, although awed, reluctantly showed Ian the hole in the defences and how he slipped through. While Evan was explaining Ian felt a tinge of respect for him, figuring that he had set it up after she died and had been as surprised as he was when he discovered it was moving.

Evan coughed, "Is that why you're here too? To find whoever has her phone?"

Ian didn't see the point in lying, "You could say."

Glimpsing at his own phone he could see that the person was still on the train. How far did it even go?

Ian turned back to the dork beside him, "You didn't know her, not really."

Evan stiffened, obviously thinking the oral beatings were over. "I knew her better than you did."

 _Now he's asking for it._ "What was her favourite colour?"

Evan frowned, "Green."

"Wrong, rich gold with a darker tint, almost amber."

"That doesn't represent how well you know someone-"

"Parents names?"

Evan dug deep back into his memories, "Hope and Arthur."

Ian pressed on "Describe her, not appearance."

Evan was confused now, this was not the onslaught he had expected, "She was generous, kind, innocent, forgiving, understanding, loyal, merciful, shy-"

Ian shook his head, "You really didn't know her did you?"

Evan stood, anger rising with the bile in his throat. "You're saying she wasn't any of those things?"

"Some, not all. it was selective depending on who she was with. Only around family was she truly herself. Amy wasn't shy, she was the bravest person I've ever met, forgiving? Only for certain people for certain things, she can hold a grudge for years. She was rarely merciful for deeds or people who did her wrong so spectacularly. But innocent… She was never innocent."

Evan was speechless, having never witnessed Ian so defensive, but also having his memory, his entire perception of Amy shattered like glass.

Finding his voice, Evan spoke, "What did she do? What could a 17 year old girl _do_ that people think her unworthy of innocence."

"It's not for me to say."

Evan scowled, "Then who will? She's de-"

"Shut your mouth before I do it for you."

Evan parted his lips before pressing them back together, regretting his words, all of a sudden the train screeched to a stop, the doors opening with a whine. Ian cursed out at the driver, when there was no reply he stormed up to the front carriage, throwing open the door to reveal an empty seat. Evan came running up behind him, "What? What is it?"

Ian shushed him, "Stay quiet, you want to make it out of here alive, you follow everything I say."

"Alive?" Evan spluttered, "There's always a simple explanation, we're not from some spy movie."

"I am, now shut up and trust me."

Evan would have called him out if it weren't for the genuine worry on Ian's usually cool and collected features. He nodded, following Ian out of the cabin and onto the dry dusty land surrounding the tracks.

Darkness had fallen since the last time Ian had bothered to peer out the window. "10 seconds, wait here." Ian rolled under the train without waiting for an answer, a lump protruded where several scraps of metal had been twisted to cocoon something.

Pulling down with all his weight and after several tries he managed to wrench away a piece, Amy's phone falling out onto his chest.

He didn't know why he thought to search there, it was in a flash of inspiration and knowing Amy that he had searched beneath the hulking machinery. Pocketing the phone, he came out from underneath, brushing the dirt off his jeans.

No sooner had he walked over to his unfortunate companion was a gun shot heard, Evan jumped, his features contorted with fear, Ian gestured for him to hide behind the train, when he did nothing Ian groaned and pulled him by his arm to a suitable hiding place behind the train he shoved him down in a motion hopefully signifying that he should _stay put._

Ian slid his gun out of his back pocket, mentally rolling his eyes when he heard a faint gasp from Evan. _Wimp._

His steps no more than a whisper, Ian treaded over to a seemingly abandoned shed, it was clear the first shot had been a warning and Ian knew better than to run.

Running meant taking the cowards way out and putting yourself in a higher risk of death, something Ian had to remind himself wasn't the best option especially with the Dork's survival now in his hands.

A flash in the corner of his eye, Ian whipped around to see nothing. It must of been a trick of the eye, it happened when one was over cautious and ones paranoia created nonexistent enemies, not to mention nothing could move that fast.

A figure appeared in front of him, Ian was awestruck, the man's face was of outer worldly beauty, rivalled only by Amy's. Some small voice whispered in the back of his mind for him to move, to fight, to do something, in response Ian's elbow slammed into the unsuspecting chest of his attacker, but they were barely winded.

He had disabled men with that move, how could this person not even have been affected? The man hissed and took a step back in surprise, it seemed mere blows were clearly not enough, and in one swift movement he unsheathed a long dagger from beneath his waistband, aiming low he swiped at the figure's leg but it just stepped back, sidestepping the deadly blade.

It was toying with him, it's lips spread in an animalistic smile. Ian's hand flicked up with deadly precision and fired a dart… which fell to open air. That speed, that strength was unparalleled, whatever that thing was it didn't belong on this earth.

With an immortal grace the man had practically teleported to the other side of him, gripping his in a headlock, Ian tried reaching for his gun, but instead found it pressed to the base of his neck. It inhaled deeply, seemingly savouring Ian's desperation as if he could smell it on him and slammed his fist down on his head, knocking him unconscious.

Ian woke in a decrepit room, clearly acting as a temporal prison. He had too appear calm, unaffected, had to mask the panic surging in his veins and the pounding in his head, he couldn't risk Evan flipping out on him.

Sighing he turned his room mate of sorts, "So I'm assuming this is the first time you've been kidnapped?" Evan was quivering, muttering words to himself. "Don't worry dork, usually if they wanted to kill you you'd be dead already, right now they either want to get information out of me for they kidnapped us for a ransom."

Evan was still terrified, "How can you be s- so so casual? Those things don't belong here, whatever they are."

"Because I've been in much worse situations with people much more important than you at risk."

"What? You mean this _spy_ vibe you have going here has affected Amy? Put her in danger?"

Ian snorted, glad for the distraction, "She was a better fighter than me, chances are if she were here, with both of us we could be on our way by now." It was strange how it worked though, these things with unnatural beauty, strength and speed and then there was Amy, who to him was even more gorgeous to him and gained her strength and speed through hard work and dedication.

It seemed like the cheats way out- where Amy would be the closest human to be able to rival these beings.

"Amy could fight?"

"See what I mean? You really don't know her, you remember Hamilton?" Evan nodded, "Amy could take him down within _seconds_ and be up asking where Dan put her book." Ian chuckled at the memory. "She wasn't someone you wanted to spar with if you wanted to come out unscathed."

Evan was yet again at a loss for words… Ian could see he had many questions, that and fear for his own life.

He couldn't remember the first time he had been kidnapped, but he could vaguely recall having felt relief for escaping his mother for a few short days, even after discovering it had been orchestrated by Isabel after all.

The Irony of it wasn't wasted on him. His thoughts turned to the being who had attacked him, it had been unnatural, impossible. Ian had to accept that this time he was facing a practically unbeatable enemy, one he knew nothing about, one that appeared to have no weaknesses.

The only option left was to study the opposition, suss them out to find some kind of imperfection he could use to his advantage or even take a perfection and turn it in his own favour.

The door creaked open and two ungodly beautiful people, one male, one female entered. The woman nodded at the man and he flew forward and pinned Ian to the wall by his throat, "What do you know about the death of Amy Cahill?"

Ian was gasping for air, but managed to choke out a retort. "I -would tell you-" He tried to inhale again, "-If you let - me - breathe." The words were whispers as he struggled against the man's grip.

Exasperated the man abruptly released him, and Ian fell unceremoniously to the floor, hiding his wince as his head banged against the wall. "We received a video saying she was to kill herself out of depression, and due to threats she was receiving, from whom she didn't say, only that if she didn't join them or if she leaked information she had obtained regarding them they would kill her and her family." Ian figured it was close enough to the truth to not be caught out, something told him though it was not the details they sought after.

"Have you seen her since she blew her own brains out?" _Harsh much?_

"No, the body hasn't been found yet." Ian kept his voice level and controlled.

"Did she leave you any hidden message in the video?" Ian paused as if trying to draw them from his memories.

"Yes." the man impatiently mentioned for him to continue. Ian smirked, "She told me she loved me."

The man roared and flung his foot into Ian's gut, _it hurt_ , a lot. Over and over again Ian groaning in pain as the man bruised his insides and skin, he had been an idiot not to wear proper protection.

The woman growled, "Easy, he needed the brat alive." Ian was thrown off by the strong Russian accent.

Reluctantly he drove his foot in one more time before relenting, Ian tossed a cold glare his way before shooting a thankful one at the woman. Glancing at her profile he did a double take, that face was familiar…

The air went disappeared from his lungs for the third time that day as he took in the features in front of him and compared them to all of his childhood memories, of that woman smiling at him, helping him in her own way.

The features had been tweaked, strengthened out, into unimaginable beauty. Irina Spasky frowned down at his gasping, disbelieving form, writhing around on the dusty floor in both agony and shock. "Pathetic. You've gotten soft Kabra."

He pulled himself up and faced her, "You- you _died_ I watched you die! I saw you burn…you sacrificed yourself to save Amy and Dan- you- you-"

"Have come along way since then, the world works in mysterious ways." Her lips pressed together, icy blue eyes sending daggers his way. He noticed she no longer used her usual manicure, the poison injectors missing, it was as if she knew she didn't need it in her new body.

She muttered something to her counterpart, it was barely audible but he managed to pickup enough words to gather at least half of what she meant, "Watch…go hunt…contact her…the nerd."

Or maybe not. so Irina told the other man to watch us… and she was going hunting? For what, game? He had never known a Lucian to resort to _hunting._ They were clearly acting on orders however, what was that about Evan?

He sincerely hoped they hadn't realised how little he was worth and decided to dispose of him… Ian didn't like to think about how often that happened…. or if they used Evan to get to him.

Shaking his head he turned his attention to the fact _Irina was alive._ Apart from the change in her features, she looked practically the same, as if she hadn't aged a day in all the years that had passed.

Already the pieces were coming together in his head, twisting and reforming to become solid.

It seemed what ever they had done to themselves to change… could be done to anyone, even those on the brink of death, otherwise how else could Irina have survived such a monstrosity of a house fire? It opened so many doors, so many possibilities, how many people had died who might have had access to this?

How many still roamed the earth? Was his mother still directing Lucians from a far? The puzzle warped in his head obscuring the answer as his mind groped the reality, all these people that he had killed, people who had been killed that meant so much to him. Who might have had access to whatever this was? Suddenly it stopped, snapping into place. _Amy._

* * *

Amy turned on her computer, immediately checking to ensure it was untraceable, and searched up her own name. Her nose twitched as the intoxicating scent of her own blood filled her lungs, still lingering in the air and in space in-between the floor boards.

It was the only blood she could resist, having woken up with it colouring her hair and skin. When Luke was out hunting she had done her best to clear it off the floor, disposing it in a public bathroom a few towns away.

The search engine turned up millions of results, ahhh good Ol' Google. She didn't know what her family had told the outside world but it was sure to be vague, she was expecting 'Depressed Girl Commits Suicide' or the like.

Not to be disappointed, there were many articles going on about how some rich teenager had killed herself for unknown reasons, opening up a new tab she checked a few different newspapers glimpsing at the article headlines each dated a few weeks ago, apparently her 'death' had been the only interesting thing happening of late. 'Suicide Strikes', (What stupid headlines) 'Family suspected murder', 'Teen Dead' _wait._

Amy flicked back to the previous website, she imagined her heart would be thumping in her chest if it could, echoing in her ears, now she just felt cold as she read it aloud. This was the most recent article, only a day old, and she briefly wondered why she was still featuring.

'Amy Cahill was declared dead some weeks ago, when she allegedly shot her self in the head. Her brother is said to have received a video in which Amy supposedly spoke her reasons for her death and pulled the trigger, the police found no reason to doubt the story, however when they attempted to obtain the video, the family blatantly refused, without giving an explanation, in fact it was reported they were too wrapped up in grieving their loss to even acknowledge the necessity of this evidence.'

Amy felt an ache for her loyal steadfast family, she never thought that it would hurt them so much. 'Charges were pressed for withholding information, which their legal guardian Fiske Cahill paid straight up, still refusing to release the video.

The Boston police force, gave him a deadline to release the footage by before he was taken to court. During this time police focused on receiving the body of the girl, whom the family claimed to not know the whereabouts of the corpse.

A spontaneous inspection of the house ensued yesterday afternoon shortly after the girls cousin Sinead Starling returned from an errand. Amy's other guardian, Nellie Gomez, tried to prevent officers from entering the house managing to stall them for only a few minutes before she was overpowered and taken into custody for questioning.

On the floor of one of their guest rooms, lived in by an Ian Kabra, blood was found matted into the carpet, there were signs that there had been unsuccessful efforts to remove it. The girl's corpse was found in the cupboard opposite, her face was mangled by several bullets to the head however witnesses confirmed that it was her, she had identical birthmarks, burn marks and scars.'

Amy stopped reading, stopped pretending to breathe, her thoughts falling into oblivion like birds shot from the sky. Someone was trying to frame him, her sweet caring Ian. He had done nothing wrong, nothing, the urge to see him was overwhelming, to touch him, hold him.

Her blood boiled, someone was going to pay, an spoken certainty filled the air, they would not escape their encounter alive. A feral smile graced her lips, her emerald orbs alight with golden flames.

They ate away at her despair and self loathing, burnt away her conscience and memories of fires lit to kill. She supposed the advantage to being dead was that nobody would suspect her, and she could relish the terror in her victim's eyes just as they must have as they tortured that poor soul pretending to be her.

As he burnt her, dyed her hair, cut her, killed her. Whoever she was she didn't deserve such a death.

In becoming a fiend, her sense of right and wrong, good and bad had blurred further at the edges, it usually took a lot more to get her this angry.

This side of Amy had always existed, the bloodthirsty hunger was only now literal. As ashamed as she was, as sick and twisted as it might sound, the animalistic part of her had enjoyed tearing Vespers limb from limb, seeing their regret cut through them for ever doing her wrong, for ever hurting _her_ family. _Her_ Ian.

Ian who had always respected her, the one person in this world damned to hell who wasn't disgusted by her, who didn't pick and choose which parts of her to love, for that he deserved what ever justice she could give him.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that that chapter- although I suppose it was a tad dark... If anyone has any requests for show downs, or other interactions then feel fee to pm me :D Ily you guys, remember R &R :D**

 **~Craycray:3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy! Thanks everyone for reviewing! Means heaps to me... Shout out to Shana x Shana, (Just a Happy Wombat, Rival Argentica, MysteriousDeepEyes and TK-Lucky39 you guys rule), and KukyLovey! Thanks!**

 **Bichlient04- I present to you Amy as a Fiend**

 **Apologies for the late update, for sometime I had no *sniff* Wifi *sniff* and hence forth couldn't** **update... but now I do and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks to all of you for being so patient :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Evan Tolliver was certain he was stuck in some unshakeable nightmare, and that he would wake up to find his mum calling him up for breakfast, his dad reprimanding him for sleeping in, his sister slurping down some incredibly surgery drink to kickstart her day.

Anything other than been held _hostage,_ in an abandoned barn with _Ian bloody Kabra,_ by _superhuman beings_ some of which seemed to have been risen from the _dead._ Not his ideal scenario he'd had in mind when he'd gone after Amy's phone.

Oh and apparently Ian was a _spy._ Evan had watched in awe, cowering behind the train, as he fought off those… beings.

Despite their enhanced abilities Ian held his own for longer than any human, any _teenager_ had a right to be able.

Ian was seventeen now… how many years had he trained to be _that_ good? Evan turned to face him, he sported a black eye, split lip and was cradling his wrist over what was most certainly at least bruised ribs.

Yet he hadn't cried out once, just took it. Ian mentioned he had endured worse… how bad could it get? How much worse?

"When did you start your training?"

Ian, despite his injuries, still spoke with an air of dignity, his face still handsome. It was unfair. "I was two."

Evan blanched, _two?_ "What could you even do when you were so young?"

Ian shrugged, adjusting his position on the hard wooden floor. "Basic marshal arts, my parents weren't exactly loving. They had a habit of hiring people to kidnap me so I would learn to be comfortable, and how to escape."

An overwhelming surge of pity filled Evan, for this person who had no childhood. Who knew no love. Ian growled and he snapped his head up to meet his amber eyed glare.

"If you ever pity me again I will personally skin you alive." He shuddered at Ian's words, continuing with his questioning, they were going to die anyway.

"How old were you when you made your first kill?" Evan's voice cracked slightly towards the end in both fear and apprehension.

Ian paused, "What makes you think I've killed before?" His voice was menacingly soft, a midnight caress adorning his tone. Evan shivered.

"You just look… empty sometimes. Like a bit of your soul's been chipped away, not much can do that. And you keep threatening to kill me, and look like you mean it."

Ian made a sound halfway between a sob and a snort, "I was thirteen."

Evan choked and backed away subconsciously. What kind of parent would encourage this? _Great, trapped in an abandoned barn with a homicidal millionaire who hates my guts._

"How?" He whispered

Ian still appeared nonchalant, "He choked to death"

Evan relaxed a bit, _he's not that much of a sadist, that's not in the least gruesom-_

"On his own blood after I slit his throat."

Oh my God. He really _was_ a sadist, he was capable of killing like that at _thirteen._ What was he capable of now? _Great going Evan._ Was Ian going to kill him for knowing? Wasn't that what they did when outsiders found out too much? Evan steadied his breathing and reminded himself that he was going to die anyway. He might as well go down knowing a little more about someone he knew barely anything about. Or maybe two someone's.

"What about Amy?"

Ian was still, he had the kind of expression that told him that it would take little short of a bomb blast to arouse him. In fact Evan repeated his question again before he realised that Ian had heard but didn't want to broach the subject. A word broke through the silence, so soft Evan nearly didn't hear it. When he did he hoped he hadn't. " _What?"_

Ian's rich voice dropped to a whisper, "You heard me."

Oh he'd heard but he didn't want to believe. Amy had made her first kill when she was a child _._ Too bloody young.

Ian was a saint compared to what that made Amy look like. Evan felt as though his perception of the world was tipping, and he was being dropped into free fall. He had to change the subject, now. It seemed Ian got to the point first, his orbs had transformed into living flames, dancing with malice.

 _Rich gold with a darker tint, almost amber._ Amy's favourite colour; he felt sick to his stomach.

A lethal grin had wormed it's way onto Ian's face. "Can you feel it yet? The world crashing down around you? But everyone's lives are still going on, there's no one that cares." Oh no It's happening again, and Evan didn't know if he could stomach another verbal assault.

"And Amy, she never cared, she never loved you in the slightest. Do you know what you were to her _Evan?_ Nothing, did you know she actually forgot your name?"

Evan recoiled. The bastard, he knew he had a weakness for Amy, that it ached just to hear her name. But to hear that she forgot his… how little he really meant to her. It hurt. A lot. And Ian knew it.

"She had to confirm it with _me._ Would you still care about her if she came back as one of those beings? If you saw her as a monster would you still want her? Someone who has killed in cold blood?"

Evan stood abruptly and raced to the corner of the room, throwing up yesterday's breakfast.

Ian groaned and pinched his nose. That was all it was to him, some peasant suffering was just an inconvenience to _him._ It was all about _him._ He said that he had endured worse, that he had killed, that Amy had murdered people.

It was all a fake just to get to him, just to test Evan's limits, push him that much too far. He vowed silently that he would accept Amy with open arms, should she rise from the dead, if only to prove him wrong.

Ian's voice rose up over the sound of his vomiting. "Take deep breaths through your mouth and out your nose. It helps." Desperate for relief, Evan did as he said and to his surprise was feeling better within moments. But of course that benefited Ian, doing something out of kindness was _foreign_ to him. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Ian slumped against the wall, the only time Evan had ever seen him with less than perfect posture. It was unnerving. "I don't. I don't particularly like you, but hate you? No."

Now Evan was really annoyed, "So what? You just insult people and make them feel like nothing for fun? That's what you enjoy doing? Because I can't think of another reason why you do it so much."

Ian's lips curved upwards, "Yes, I do enjoy it, you could say I find it relaxing. Kind of a release. I've been taught to do as much for as long as I can remember."

"That's sick."

"Does it look like I care what you think?" He quirked up an eyebrow, questioning. "Look if I hated you, then you wouldn't be breathing."

Evan shook, "Do you ever stop making threats on my life?"

He grinned, "Sorry, habit."

Evan still hated him. The door clanged open and the man accompanying Irina appeared next to him, without a word he gabbed his elbow and dragged Evan out, through the dirt, and dust. His gaze met with Ian's expression, fear, genuine fear for his life glimmered on Ian's face. It was all he saw until the man rammed a foot into his head knocking him out cold.

* * *

Sinead was horrified, they had been framed, expertly, timing impeccable. A grudging sense of respect filled her at how spectacularly they had been fooled. Ian was still missing. Amy was still dead. It was strange, it felt like everything ad nothing had changed, in the bigger scheme of things nothing really had, despite the rift the leader of the Madrigals had caused by killing her self and all this crap they were getting from the police.

Life still went on for everyone else. Yet in her own head she still puzzled over past and recent events, her Ekat mind on permanent overdrive.

She had a feeling whoever had stolen the phone must have been the one to set Ian up, and also likely to be involved in his disappearance, but now they all sat in a police station, in separate interrogation rooms, being grilled for information by amateurs.

The body they found… well she hoped to God it wasn't Amy, Sinead knew the chances of it actually being her was astronomical, but she couldn't be sure. She would defend Ian, for Amy's sake, if nothing else.

Sinead twisted to face the middle aged, round faced man in front of her, noting the scruff on his chin she deducted that this man had been called in at short notice, probably exited to have gotten a case like this. She glanced at his name tag, James.

He leaned forward, breath smelling like mint and garlic fanning over her face, but she held her ground, and her nose. "What did Amy say in the video?" It was the fourth time in the last ten minutes he had asked her, somehow expecting that she would give in to all her secrets, and reveal that she had known something.

Again she gave him the same answer, "She said she was depressed, raised a gun to her head, told he brother she loved him and bang." Sinead made a gun with two fingers and mimed raising it to her head and firing. He scowled, "Nothing else? She didn't say anything else of interest?"

Sinead mentally rolled her eyes, "No, she did not."

He pressed on, at least it was a new question. "Then why won't her brother allow us to see the video?"

Now she glared at him, "You read his file no?"

Suspicion seeped into his eyes, "How did you know that he had a file? What else do you know about the inner workings of this police force?"

She laughed lightly, "Everybody has a file, it's common knowledge Dumbo," knowing she shouldn't reveal too much about how she had more influence in the legal system than he did, she kept it simple. "Surely you've seen police movies before, now have you read his file?"

Conceding, _Officer_ James spoke, "No, it wasn't required."

"Then I suppose you wouldn't know that his sister was the only family he had? Parents murdered when he was five, grandmother died of cancer when he was eleven, his great aunt hates him, and his great uncle too busy with work to pay much attention to him. So I think you can understand that he fell apart when he lost his sister, now his legal guardians are said great uncle and an Au pair they had when under the care, if you can call it that, of their Aunt."

She rose, slamming her palms on the table, James recoiled, "That video is the last remaining piece of all Amy was, and had become, do you really think he would like to share it?" She sat back comfortably in the cheap vinyl chair.

"Why don't you relay that back to your superiors? Which I'm guessing is the rest of the police force."

He coughed and continued as if she had never spoken, "What do you know of Ian Kabra's involvement? And why was he absent the very day they body was found?"

Sinead sighed, "I know that he's innocent, Ian loved her, there's no way he would have hurt her. As for his disappearance, he had an errand to run, however I don't know why he's still missing. The body you found was a set up, it had to have been., Amy had a birthmark just above her left hip, kind of darker blob shaped similarly to a heart. Now you go check that and tell me if I'm wrong, maybe it's in her file if not I have some photos."

He nodded, "Let's see them then."

"Well you confiscated my phone so…. " James, embarrassed dug into his shorts and pulled out her sleek mobile out of his pocket.

Sinead took it and after typing in her code, angled the screen forward so he could see, she found a shot of Amy and her just before they went into their pool, Amy was wearing a bikini, as Dan had trashed all her other respectable one pieces, borrowed from Natalie and the strap on the bottom fell low enough to make out a spot of darker skin in the space between her hip and waist.

She zoomed in and James studied it, deeming it legitimate and after taking the phone back, left the room. It was fake, Amy had never possessed such a mark, but it was a precaution they had set in place long before, it meant that there was no way who ever faked the body would have known about it. Even if they seemed to know where everything else was.

If it wasn't Amy then who would have known her _exact_ markings? If it was indeed a stranger that hd been found dead and mangled then who would be sadistic enough? A Cahill most definitely. She felt sick to her stomach thinking about what they had done to that poor girl.

Amy had a lot of scars, and to have someone relive them all… And why so many bullets to the head…one was enough to kill someone, it was almost though they wanted to make sure she was dead.

 _Wait._ In the video Amy had raised a gun to her own head, one bullet would have killed her, she wouldn't have been able to make the next few shots… unless someone came in afterwards to shoot the remaining bullets.

Her face fell.

The possibilities were endless, and right now it was hurting her head. She leaned back and propped her feet atop the table, relaxing but keeping her face worried lest they see her current demeanour as proof that she had been lying.

She hadn't, Sinead had merely been giving them half truths, enough truths so they had no reason to believe she was deceiving them. Half an hour later James came back in, "You're free to go." Sinead nodded and walked out of the room, she was glad they hadn't seen her as big enough of a threat to require handcuffs, they had no idea she could take this whole station down with no more than her bare hands.

She smiled and strolled out the door, snorting as she regarded Hamilton beside her, rubbing his red ringed wrists.

* * *

Amy was so engrossed with smiling maliciously at the desk that she didn't notice as Luke walked (well for a Fiend it was walking) up to her. Her wrath emanated from her, Luke took a step back and eyed her cautiously. _Couldn't he see she wanted to be left alone?_ "Amy, lets go."

She glared at him, "Where?"

Luke "To extinguish a smaller coven before they grow too big, this anger you're experiencing now, harness it."

Amy nodded reluctantly, and they disappeared through the door and onto the streets, still moist with the remnants of that afternoon's rain. She followed him as he wove through houses, Luke gripping her arm lest she try to break away, and pursue her growing hunger.

It was a busy night, and even though they made their way through alleyways and took jagged paths through less traveled streets, the scent of blood still clogged his nostrils. They approached the house, of their somewhat unsuspecting victims, Luke supposed they would have anticipated his impending visit, but perhaps not his young charge, they would be expecting her much later.

He released Amy's arm and stood on the threshold, rapping his knuckles on the door. Amy suspected the only reason he didn't smash it down was to avoid unnecessary attention, something not advisable on a visit such as this.

Luke's nose twitched as he smelled what would would come to greet them, Amy mimicking his actions, was that… human? Her throat was suddenly parched, a low burning started building up. It was a test then, to see if they came seeking war or peace, to see if they killed the human or not.

He grinned as the door opened and a stumbling human boy, around 17 or 18 stood frozen with fear in the entrance, his gaze never venturing higher than her shoes. Amy breathed in sharply, as much surprise as she hoped she would show, the simpering human boy was filthy, with tattered strawberry blonde curls hiding his face from view, but he was visible enough to identify him.

Glimpsing at Luke she came to the conclusion that he did not care for the human race, such coldness in his features, she wondered what had to have happened for the life in his eyes to have turned to ice.

Turning back to Evan, Amy digested his presence fully, he represented an open wound for Amy, a reminder of everything she lost and everyone she had had to leave behind. No this was unlikely to be a coincidence, Amy's presence was definitely known to this coven.

She wondered briefly just how he was tangled up in this mess too, but Luke's patience was already waning, "Are you going to let us in or not?" he snapped, Evan started shaking violently, She glared daggers at Luke before turning to face the teen before her. "Evan." Amy spoke softly, he stopped convulsing and jerked his head up to face them. "Can you let us in?" Evan's eyes were as wide as saucers as he drank in Amy's appearance, he took an involuntary step back before flinging himself into her arms.

She stiffened perceptibly, nostrils flaring, instinctively staring at his neck, a mix of longing and panic written across her face. Then the rage came flooding through her, how could he overlook the monster she had become, just because of a pretty face? Still it was nice to be hugged by someone.

Gingerly, Amy hugged him back, inhaling deeply and tightening her grip. Her self control was waning thin, her mouth veering dangerously close to his throat. Amy couldn't let go, he just smelled so _good._ Luke made no move to assist her, or remove her from what was becoming more and more likely to be her dinner.

 _Bastard._ All of a sudden, in a sudden burst of will power she shoved the him back and he crashed against the wall behind him with a _crack_ , his features contorted in shock and pain. He let out a groan and fell to the floor, Amy realising that this was not the place to show compassion or sympathy, stepped over his body and continued forward into the house.

She was still shaken at what she had nearly done, but was astonished that she could exercise so much control to have had _nearly_ done it, opposed to killing him. Amy stalked further into the house, arriving in a nondescript kitchen and pausing in the threshold. "What is it Amy?" Luke seemed genuinely confused. How could he _not_ smell that… ok so she wasn't so sure what it was. It reminded her of this chemistry class she took a few years ago, they had been studying chemicals avobenzone, oxybenzone and octyl methoxycinnamate.

Combined with various other substances, these are primarily used in the manufacturing of sunscreen… A bottle would have concealed the scent significantly, so why the hell would anyone be using sunscreen at ten thirty at night?

She racked her brain for sources of UV radiation, or reasons to use wards against it. The sun, well you could get burnt, her species especially, UV lights? Didn't a black light project UV rays?

Luke was increasingly impatient, again, "What?" When she didn't respond he huffed and moved to push her out of the way so he could continue into the room. Amy shoved him back, suppressing a twinge of satisfaction at her well placed blow when he landed on his backside a good three metres down the hall. She finally spotted a trip wire just past the doorway, barely visible in the darkness and after further inspecting the room, she noticed an unusual light positioned to shine straight where she and Luke stood.

 _Ahh gotcha._ Gesturing for Luke to follow her movements, Amy stepped over the wire and into the room, turning on the actual light as she went.

Three figures were revealed, crouching where shadows had previously fallen. Now they stood up slowly, as if waking from slumber, and faced her and Luke. A man spoke up, "Ahh Luke my good friend, you did not disappoint." Amy twisted to study Luke's expression, he was currently sending a warning glare at the man, the kind that made you want to run away and hide, yet though fear glimmered in his orbs he faced Luke's gaze head on.

Luke gritted his teeth, "I promised you I would come, and that my protégée would be joining me. I wasn't aware that there was much room for disappointment. If anything I am dismayed you felt the need to set up traps, did we not agree this meeting was to negotiate?"

Another figure stepped forward, this time a slender black haired woman, "I think he meant to congratulate you on your successful turning of the girl, considering her fathers heritage, many had their doubts."

Some of the light faded from Amy's eyes at the mention of her deceased father. She hated it. Hated that one word, a feeling a memory could barrel her full force back into the grief she had worked so hard to overcome. The guilt she tried so diligently to repress.

Against her will a memory tore through her thoughts, burning away her vision until it was all she could see.

* * *

Amy was seven again and she was sitting in the sooty grass just beyond her charred house. Cold smoke still lingered in the air, stinging in her small delicate nose, seeping into her young lungs but she didn't care. An icy breeze tousled her short auburn locks, sending goosebumps down her spine, and tingling her thighs. She was clad in no more than a summer dress and a light cardigan, neither practical or warm.

She despised this outfit, if only because her Aunt Beatrice had purchased it for her insisting it was time she started dressing with more class, that shorts and a t-shirt weren't feminine enough.

Amy was glad that she would return with it covered in soot and ash, and smelling of smoke. Hopefully Beatrice would yell at her, it was the least she deserved for what she did. Even at the tender age of seven Amy could understand what she did was wrong, unforgivable, yet unfathomable to her youthful mind.

She plucked a blade of grass from the rich soil, scrutinising it with her Emerald orbs. What was once a rich green, had darkened and dulled to a greyish black, remains of the house she had once loved splattered across it.

Amy dug her nail into the top of the blade and tore it off, admiring the bright green that now showed through, it seemed not everything died in that fire. Amy stood up and brushed the ash off her dress, only succeeding in smudging it further, before making her way to the front door.

It was broken in several places, enough that she didn't need to open it, merely nudge it with her foot for it to come crumbling down. Amy suppressed the urge, she had caused enough destruction, and closed her small hand around the knob, twisting it and pushing the door forward.

The door collapsed anyway, and Amy choked back a sob, _Must_ _she destroy everything she touched? Must everyone she loved die?_ A soft creaking accompanied her steps as she made her way cautiously down the corridor that led to her room.

Amy forced herself not to look around her space, at the dent in the wall where her head had been slammed into, the patches of burnt wood on her desk where _he_ had carelessly tossed cigarettes after _he_ pressed them into her skin.

She shivered. One good thing had come from that fire, _he_ was dead and the burn marks now concealed a good deal of her scars from _his_ abuse. _He_ had deserved what was came for him.

 _H_ _is_ body was so burnt, so damaged that none of the police recognised the corpse for what it was. None realised that there had been three deaths that night. Amy opened her desk, praying that it's contents were ok, her room was virtually unscathed, by some miracle of sorts she supposed but still it was unnerving.

She pulled out a sparkly blue notebook, her diary. Finally retrieving what she came for Amy walked out of the house, she passed a support beam on her way out, eaten away by the flames it was weak, feeling compelled to bury any evidence, Amy kicked it until it fell, bringing the house with it. No one could know what really happened that fateful night.

* * *

Amy arose from the memory with a start. It was unlike any recollection she'd ever had, it had felt like she was _actually there_ , which she hadn't obviously but it had been strikingly realistic. Was it a fiend thing? returning to the present, Amy recalled the words spoken seconds ago, and voiced her thoughts out loud, taking the bait. "What about my Fathers heritage?"

The third fiend smirked, another male, this one strikingly blonde, with a tanned complexion, well, it was more like when someone with darker skin fell sick. "Luke did not tell you? Perhaps I should then, your father was-" he never got to finish that sentence as Luke had barrelled into him, both of them slamming into the wall opposite her.

The brunette growled as Amy stepped forward to help him. A smile flitted across her face, did he think he could leash her with a noise? Oh he was going to get it. Amy raised her hands in a placating position and backed away a few steps, watching as his posture relaxed and a smug expression fixed on his face.

"And they said you were wild, untameable, brilliant- yet you turned out to be a coward." Amy let the hurt show on her features, _wait for it…_ He continued, stepping forward towards her, gaining confidence now the black haired fiend had disappeared to help Blondie.

"That's all you are, a gorgeous face, but take that away what do you have? You're a wimp, pathetic, weak. I doubt Luke thinks any different about his little pet."

 _Now._ Amy let the anger at whoever framed Ian pour over her, flowing into the cracks and crevices in her heart, her soul. She was backed against a wall, let the man think he was in control. He was so close, his chest pressed against her's, his arms supposedly pinning her.

She raised her lips to his ear, hands snaking over his shoulders "A pet I may be, but a pet with claws and teeth." Before he had time to figure out what she meant Amy gripped his shoulders and rammed her knee up between the man's legs, _hard._

He bent over in agony, and as he did she elbowed him in the back, ignoring the tell tale sound of bones cracking. The man groaned and staggered back, collapsing to the floor in faked weakness.

Pivoting on his bent leg he swept his foot beneath hers in an attempt to knock her over, but Amy flipped to the other side of him, nothing but a blur as she pinned his arms behind his back with one hand, and drove a fist into his gut. He twisted in Amy's grip, but she held steady, and held a foot on the base of his neck to keep him steady while she tied his hands and feet together.

 _Well all that was one way to shut him up._ Amy wondered outside, in a rather enclosed backyard to where Luke was in the midst of fighting off the other two Fiends. She sprinted with Immortal swiftness, and grabbed Blondie by the throat, she was moving so fast not even his enhanced eyes could track her movements.

He shoved him onto the ground where Blondie twisted, knocking Amy's feet out from underneath her, he pounced onto of her pinning her to the ground for real this time. He was stronger than the other one. But not stronger than Amy.

She smiled and turned her wrists inward, twisting her captors arm, and lifting him up for a second. It was enough. Blondie fell back down, grunting as her knee came in contact with his stomach. Amy gripped his arms and rolled them both over and sat up so she was straddling him, his chest to the floor. Ropes wouldn't restrain him, actually nothing in this pace would.

She was about to kill. Again. She forced the thought away, he wasn't human, he was a monster. _Ian. What if he hurt Ian?_ Before he could escape, or the anger had faded she grasped his head and twisted, it came clean off his neck with a _snap_. Luke had been watching her actions having finished his own fight minutes before, only now she looked up at him.

Approval shone in his eyes and something in Amy lit up, it had been a while since someone appreciated what she did. "The other one, brunette. He's a witness, do you want to do the honours?"

Amy's heart sunk at the thought at ending another life but he was right. The carnage had been one-sided tonight, but he was better off dead than having to live to face the battles before them. In all honesty Amy wanted to know desperately about her father… but she would ask Luke later. She trusted him.

As she lowered her wrists to the neck of the fiend, he startled, "Don't kill me please, it was bad enough the first time, you can't make me relive it. Have mercy please!" Amy paused for a second, "You would not have returned the favour." Her pale fingers positioned themselves around his head and neck. "I know where they're keeping Ian!" This got Amy's attention, " _What?"_

* * *

 **Thank you everyone so much for reading, I appreciate it so much :D P.s would you guys prefer longer chapters but longer waits, or shorter chapters and shorter breaks... please review I would love to hear your thoughts :D**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Craycray3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Why hello there! Sorry for the ridiculously long update... just takes some getting used to getting back into the rhythm of things. Thank you so much** **everyone for all your support and awesomeness- couldn't have done it without ya! ;) And now... reviews! Special thanks to RivalArgentica, BlackVampire314, Just A Happy Wombat and TKLucky39... huh special thanks to everyone today! (Just because your all so amazing!) And now may I present to you Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing (Although I wouldn't know what to do if I did, really)**

* * *

Evan listened to the slow beating of the monitor beside him, therapeutic as it was, he couldn't help but think every beep brought him closer to his death. Hospitals tended to get him down. But really, it was pretty hard to be positive when people are dying around you, where someone has probably died in the very bed he slept in.

Seeing Amy like that… it was hard. Especially when she had been the one to put him in here. Three broken ribs, concussion, and on top of all that he had cracked his jaw… so speaking was infinitely jaw was curtesy of his captors, the ribs and concussion by Amy's unprecedented shove into the wall.

Then without an explanation of any sort, dumped him in this hospital. Oh he was in deep now.

His parents thought he had been in a car accident, after coming back from an impromptu holiday.

They were slightly suspicious, but let it go. Evan's sister had visited and told him point blank that she didn't believe him, but after Evan refused to give her anything she left with the promise of finding out on her lips.

Too many emotions swirled around in his head and he pushed them all back but one, determination. Because someone had to get the message to Amy that the man had given the wrong location for Ian.

That they were planning to kill her… he honestly couldn't imagine why else they would lead her around in a wild goose chase, and Evan did not doubt for one second the ruthlessness of his captors.

Amy… Evan tried not to think about the careless expression on her face as she stepped over him limp body. Or how easily she had disarmed those men… and killed them. The girl of his dreams turned out to be someone typically derived from nightmares.

It seems Ian had not exaggerated or spoken lies, and if he was honest that scared him even more.

He pressed a button by the side of his bed and in came a nurse, bustling about checking wires and tubes, and asking jovially how he was. He scribbled furiously on a pad of paper the hospital had supplied for communication.

She frowned at the paper, "I'm afraid that's not in my job description, I can't just up and leave my post to deliver a message can I?"

Evan scribbled on the pad again, and pushed it towards her. The nurse read under her breath, eyebrows creasing further, "It's an emergency, I can pay you." She muttered softy, then laughed, "Well as much as I would like to help you dear, my shift goes for another 3 hours, maybe you can call them instead?"

Oh wouldn't that be nice and easy, but the real issue was that Evan was afraid that the phone lines would be tapped. Evan shook his head and gestured at the written note he had written. She sighed, "I can ask around ok?" He nodded eagerly.

Half an hour later she popped her head back in the room, "Alrighty! A very kind young lad had offered to do it free of charge, he said it was worth the chance to see the infamous Cahill manor up close."

Evan relaxed visibly, nodding his thanks as the woman bustled back down the corridor to help another patient. Much later a younger nurse arrived, she was unusually tall, and steadily built, she was pretty unattractive, her features to masculine for the substantial amount of makeup she wore.

She parted her sticky red lips to speak, "Hello, my name's Jessica, and I'll be helping with your speech. Now repeat after me, 'My name is Ethan, nice to meet you.' just give it a try. It's alright if you can't talk yet. You took a nasty fall." Her voice didn't seem to match her appearance, that much was incredibly feminine.

Evan groaned, could she not tell he was _seventeen not seven?_ Glaring at her Evan spoke, his voice hoarse and dry, but audible. "Hi my name is _Evan_ and I'm capable of speaking without your help."

Jessica clicked her nails together, ignoring the jab, actually it was as if she had barely heard him. "Good job Ethan! Let's work on pronouncing your name, you need to make your vowels clear. How about we try that again? 'My name is Ethan, nice to meet you'. Go on." She smiled encouragingly. Evan wanted to punch her, maybe after spending too much time with Ian, he was rubbing off on him.

He cleared his throat and took a breath before speaking, much clearer this time. "It's _Evan_ , and could you _please_ get the hell away."

Jessica pursed her lips together, it was almost comical, she just looked so _strange._ "They said this might happen, you hit your head hard. Your file specifically says that you go by Ethan."

Evan scowled, "Well then the file is wrong. And I still want you to go away."

Her hand twitched in her pocket, "Great job! Your improving already!"

 _Huh? Is she dumb or what?_

 _"_ Look I really want to sleep-"

"Well I'm going to go now, you need your rest, I'll be back tomorrow good bye!" and with that she blew him a kiss and left the room. _What the hell?_

Oh he could figure it later, right now he really _was_ tired.

He was shaken from his slumber by a familiar face and messy blonde hair. It was well, well after dark, and white blooms of light now flittered across his recovery room. Dan Cahill studied the tubes surrounding his head for a moment, before he turned to Evan and pulled them out of his body.

A small yelp sounded from Evan and he recoiled from the glare in Dan's eyes. He had learned to just go along with what ever was thrown at him, but that didn't make it particularly enjoyable or normal for the fourteen year old to take out the equipment _keeping him alive._

He pulled Evan form the covers and gestured of him to come. Evan placed his feet on the ground, and managed to take one step before his knees buckled.

Dan quickly slung his arm around his shoulder, supporting Evan's weight enough to stand. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" He hissed, it wouldn't matter Dan grinned, a strange light filling his eyes, and whispered back; "Breaking you outta here, c'mon." Baffled, Evan blindly followed him through twisting hallways and out a staff door. "What about security cameras?"

Dan shrugged, "I hacked into the system before you came, they were cut for the few minutes it took to get you out here."

So on the cameras, it would appear that one second he would be there and the next gone. _Huh smart._

Evan coughed, a thin splatter of blood dripping onto his lips. "Well I suppose you saved me in a way… there was this crazy speech therapist…" he drifted off, Dan's shoulders were vibrating with laughter, his lips were pressed together in a final attempt to keep from bursting out. There was something strangely familiar about the movement… Oh. _Oh._

Dan flashed his teeth, "I don't suppose her name was Jessica? Was it _Ethan?"_

Evan snorted, "I must say Dan, you're ravishing as a female, ever thought of auditioning for a beauty contest?"

"Nah, I'd give all the judges heart attacks."

Evan allowed himself a smile. it still hurt his jaw but was worth it. Happiness was worth anything.

"Was there a point to annoying the hell out of me?"

"You just said it."

"Man, you're nearly as bad as Ian." He'd meant it as a joke, but it came out as a heavy reminder of everything had had happened, and what was yet to transpire.

"Yeah well Ian has many years of experience, that guy used to hate our guts, Me and Am-" Dan cut off abruptly. It gave Evan some pleasure to know he could ease Dan's pain a bit, but not now, later, he didn't want to explain it twice. Something Ian had said when they were trapped came to mind, dug up at Dan's words. _'If I hated you, then you wouldn't be breathing'._ Anger flared, Evan turned to Dan, "Ian tried to kill you and Amy?"

He recoiled in surprise, both at Amy's mention and his revelation. "Woah dude, where did you get that idea? Ian's brutal but he's not that bad."

Evan held his ground, "From something Ian said, that I would be dead if he hated me."

"And you believed him?"

"After seeing him fight those things…"

Dan whipped his head around and stared at him, muttering softly "You already know more than you should." Without any more warning Dan turned his profile to the parking lot and began walking, inclining over his shoulder for Evan to follow him.

When they finally arrived at the manner, he was once again struck dumb by it's beauty, it having been only the second time he had seen it. Dan didn't let him pause for long, his hand pressing hard into Evan's arm, dragging him through the front doors.

He was used down onto the couch, Amy's cousins surrounding him. "Talk."

Evan swallowed loudly, "Uh ok where do I start…"

Sinead groaned, "Tell us the facts, then you can go on about the story behind them. Start with what's most important." A gentle breeze floated through the window opposite him, only slightly ajar.

"Right, um Amy's alive- well kind of not really _alive alive,_ but she can like walk and talk and stuff, I mean she's the one who broke three of my ribs, y'know not intentionally she just shoved me against the wall, but the guys who kidnapped me and Ian, had kind of already bruised them so it wasn't really that hard and-" Realising that everyone was just staring directly at him, unmoving, he stopped and slowed his rambling. He moved his knee, accidentally pushing his phone off the table, picking it up, he looked around expectantly.

Hamilton broke the silence, "What. Did. You. Say?"

Evan took a deep breath to repeat.

"Amy faked her death?" Dan's voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, the anguish raw and agonising, dipped in some fiery rage.

"Well no, as far as I know, she's not human anymore, just kind of…I don't know what to call them. They've turned inhumanly fast and strong and _all_ of them are this sort of unnatural beauty, as in heart stopping attractiveness. There was this other woman who captured me and Ian and Ian called her um… Irina! Yes! and that she died in this fire trying to save Amy and Dan. It was really strange, though she looked really young, only 30 or around that."

"Do you think they've taken the serum?" Evan look up in shock to see _the_ Jonah Wizard casually leaning against a support pole, the gangsta slang nowhere to be seen,

"Holy… your tied up in this mess too?"

He snorted, "Yep, a hell of a lot longer than you have too."

Hamilton shrugged, "It doesn't quite sound the same, I've never heard of it having that effect."

A faint whistling sounded, everyone whipped their heads around to see, and that second a dart shot through the window and straight into Evan's neck. He choked as it injected poison directly into him bloodstream, raising his hand to his throat, Evan ripped it out wincing and slowly moved his hand to place it on the table. All his movements were increasingly slow.

Natalie swore, "Its a paralysis dart, Quick, Evan what else?"

He tried to speak but his mouth moved too slowly to form coherent words, the only place he had decent movement was his fingers… In a sudden flash of inspiration he grabbed his phone from beside him and typed furiously, outlining as much as he could before his fingers ceased movement.

He stopped moving, working. Even his heartbeats slowed. Natalie picked up the dart, and after scrutinising it for a second, disappeared up into the hallway. Panic began to leek into his thoughts, he was going to die here, he was going to die away from family, after he had survived so much.

She returned with a needle, and jabbed it into the skin on his wrist. _Ouch._ Heart picked up it's pace, and he regained minimal mobility, but that was it. That was all, would he ever be able to talk again? Walk? He was sure his features had contorted, because a third substance was injected into his wrist, and Evan fell head first into senseless oblivion.

* * *

Amy sprinted harder and faster. _Her Ian_ was hurting. According to the Fiend she had at her mercy, Ian was trapped in an old barn somewhere.

Oh well that was descriptive… Maybe it was foolish to trust him, but she had no choice.

Just as she had had no choice but to leave Evan in that hospital in such a dire condition, without an explanation either. A pang drove into her gut, just thinking about Ian, Dan, the family she had left behind… It occurred to her then the full dynamics of everything that had transpired.

Oh and she could go on and on about everything else but Amy supposed it was useless, She had to make do with the cards she was dealt. Life, -or this twisted afterlife- wasn't fair. Amy breathed in deeply and shoved it all down into some crevice in her consciousness, it would surface eventually all at once, but it was the price to pay for temporary relief.

The man slowed to a stop, next to what looked like an old shed, covered in leafy vines and surrounded by grass. Trees dotted the practically untouched surroundings, besides that singular structure, there was little else to be seen.

The little clearing was beautiful however, and had she the time, Amy felt a compelling urge to lie down in the grass and stare at the clear night.

The other fiend gestured for her to follow and she did, following his through the door, she kept an eye out for any traps, and seeing none she stepped forward past the threshold into the structure. A shuffling sounded- Ian! she flew forward to kill the bastard who had been keeping him here.

Actually all it took was a leap before the Fiend leapt forward and gripped the back of her head. Anger barrelled through her, the heat rising through her body, _of course_ her only lead would turn out to be a trap. She rolled, and landed onto of him, back to his chest, his hands still wrapped around her head in an attempt to remove it.

Amy rammed her elbow back into his gut and in the moment his grip was momentarily weakened she wrenched his hands from her skull. Flipping over so she faced him, Amy thrust a knee up between his legs. The fiend anticipating the movement, shifted his leg inwards, trapping her knee and shoved her back.

Amy flew against the wall with a crash, sliding down into a heap on the floor. The fiend rushed over and stood above her, lips tilted in a smirk. He reached down, but as he did, in one fluid movement Amy pushed against the wooden boards at her back and slid beneath his legs, propping her feet beneath her, she flipped backwards and up, her legs tightening around his neck.

Reaching up so she sat on his shoulders Amy gripped his head and twisted. She couldn't trust any information he could give anyway. She turned around to see another five fiends before her.

She would not let her self feel fear, she could defeat them for Dan, for Ian. Amy let a grin slide onto her face, _let the games begin._ They were smarter than their predecessors, they all came at once kicking, hitting, going straight for the throat.

Managing to find a brief second of peace she observed her attackers… not much she could deduct from a glimpse, only that she was well and truly stuffed. She breathed in deeply and fought.

Twisting and turning, hands poised to rip limb from limb. A deadly dance to which only she knew the movements. She felt the strangest _tug_ from her mind as if someone was prodding around in there… remembering Luke's mention that Fiends have basic telepathy, and all the more wishing he was here, she tried with all her might to _shove back._

A man hanging off her side crumpled on to the ground, disabled. What? Well… Luke couldn't of mentioned _this_ earlier? The lapse in her concentration costed her and a hard blow smashed through her defences. Plummeting to the ground, Amy tried to worm her way into another's thoughts…

 _'_ _This girl is good, How long has Luke been training her? If he'd at least warned-'_

The man clamped down on his thoughts and Amy's head spun, but she didn't faint. _What's was so special about how she did it?_ This time she tried again, a surge or power barreling though her and all mental defences and into the minds of every Fiend in the area, she inserted one word into her thoughts. _DIE._ And they did.

Rushing over she checked the first Fiend she had mentally assaulted, dead. They died because of half a thought from her, the power, the strength she wielded… Amy could shatter the mind of anyone without knowing, murder someone without realising it.

How could she go back to her family like this? This was different than before, now she was created to kill, before she had a choice, it was a conscious decision. Now… she was a monster.

Amy sank to her knees, she could never see those whom she loved again.

* * *

 **Ta Da! What did you all think? Please let me know in reviews... and I will personally review a story written by the person who posts the *39th* or 50th review... can you believe that? Nearly 40 reviews! And its all thanks to you guys. :D Ily!**

 **~Craycray:3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I'm so so very sorry about how ridiculously long it took to update, and thank you so so much for being to patient with this story ;)**

 **Thanks for reviews! TikTak_N thanks for your v. funny review (** I'm your 39th review. ;) Haven't read the actual story though, lol. THERE BETTER NOT BE A LOVE TRIANGLE! ILLUMINATI! Love how dramatic and intense it is, currently reading it back to front. :x . and remember don't do drugs. **), thanks to That Person for your review, and special thanks to BlackVampire314 for your awesome review also ;)**

 **Well... I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Natalie grimaced as she glanced over at her partner in crime, Hamilton. After Evan… they were all the more eager to discover just what lurked within that apartment.

Evan had given them all valuable information, and had paid the price for it most certainly, yet had wasted those last few precious seconds of mobility on such a stupid reminder. Actually it was barely a reminder at all, his fingers had been practically useless, and autocorrect had further messed up an already incomprehensible message.

The pair approached the apartment. It was pretty nondescript to the untrained eye, but even as Natalie examined even closer, there honestly seemed to be nothing out of place. She walked further up the front steps, ever cautious of where she shined her flashlight, the only source of brightness on such a dark moonless night.

Hamilton shadowed her movements, watching where she stepped and coming up behind. They swapped as Hamilton would be the most likely to survive should there be trap triggered by the door opening.

He picked the lock and jumped backwards- but there was nothing there. Natalie walked forward and as per procedure walked though the apartment checking as they went. Hamilton was just about to search the cupboard when a tall figure was illuminated by Natalie's flashlight.

He walked forward gracefully, each step calculated and smooth. A finger flicked the light on, his face was now fully visible. Oh My God. Natalie had the feeling that this man could convince her to hand over her Prada and she wouldn't bat an eye for fear that this stunning beauty would disappear.

She assumed Hamilton's eyes too were riveted on the mysterious man for she heard no sound from him. So _this_ was what Evan meant when he said they were beautiful.

Even as she stood there, enraptured by him, she felt the overwhelming urge to both go up to touch his face, and to run screaming from the room. There was this surge of godlike power ebbing from him, for the first time in years, genuine fear started to flow over her awe and in to her heart.

She tore her eyes away from him and took a step back, only to feel a hard body behind her. She whipped around to see no one there. Hamilton now approached her, "Did you see that man?" Natalie swallowed loudly, nodding "Wow right?"

"Yeah." Hamilton still looked awed, a moment of silence passed.

"Can you see where he went?"

He shook his head, "I looked to me like he just… disappeared."

She inhaled deeply, breathing out after a few seconds in an attempt to calm herself.

"We now know what they look like at least, I don't think I could ever forget that." Natalie's British accent was clipped and professional, assessing the situation.

"Right, so what now? We came here to check the apartment out and we've done that, I think we should go back and relay what we learned."

Natalie shook her head defiantly. "No, when that man appears again we should question him. The opportunity to get answers is right in front of us."

"He already knows we're here Natalie! We should leave while we can, besides, your brother will kill me if you get hurt."

She still resisted, "At least let's look for Amy, she might be here and if there's a chance we can get her back, we have to take it."

"Five minutes, then we get out of here. Keep an eye out for that man."

Natalie relented, and walked off, not bothering to answer. She heard Hamilton's sigh come from the next room and smiled briefly to herself.

A few minutes later she was still searching a bedroom when she heard Hamilton cry out. Natalie rushed to him, and found him being embraced the strange man. Hamilton was thrashing wildly, yet the man's grip did not yield.

She sprinted around so she could see his face, his wide panicked eyes met hers before shutting, his body falling limp, the man's lips pressed to his neck. Natalie had no idea what was happening but she knew she had to at least try disable that man.

After all who could be _that_ strong for Holt not to have any effect on him? The second the thought entered her head he let go of Hamilton and grabbed her by the shoulders, his mouth reaching for her neck.

Two sharp stings pierced the tender skin between her neck and collarbone, drawing the rubies from her veins. The more the man drank the weaker she felt, her life becoming harder and harder to hold in her perfectly manicured hands.

A sweet feminine voice wafted up from the now exposed doorway, "Having dinner early Luke? Couldn't you have saved one for me?"

Luke dropped her onto the ground and turned to face the woman, "My apologies, I found these two checking out the apartment, I got into a bit of a frenzy. But they are not yet drained, there is still enough should you want a snack."

Natalie mustered the strength to open her eyes, twisting from her position facedown in the floor and wriggling over to Hamilton. Raising two fingers to his pulse, she sighed quietly in relief and the slow, but steady rhythm.

As silently as she could, Natalie slung an arm beneath his hulking shoulders and pushed him into a sitting position. Glancing up she noticed with shock that the pair were staring at them, her gaze flicked over to the woman who had just entered, and she stopped breathing, she had never in her life seen anything so very beautiful, the looks of the newcomer exceeding even the godlike man beside her.

No this woman was no god, she was light, the stars, the moon, the galaxy all rolled into one face, her eyes the most stunning green, hair the most brilliant red. It almost _hurt_ to look at her, to see the whole universe reflected in her features. All good, all evil trapped between the lips of an angel.

When the initial shock wore off, Natalie begun to see the ghost of a human face, who she used to be, who she might _still_ be beneath her haunting mask. Amy.

* * *

Amy Cahill didn't know what to think as she beheld Natalie and Hamilton lying on the floor, each with half their leg in the afterworld. "Luke, call an ambulance."

He gaped, "Why so? No need to complicate things, just eat up an I'll dispose of the bodies like usual." An expression of horror crossed Hamilton's face and Amy pressed on, "I'd rather not be responsible for eating my cousins thank you very much, now would you _please_ just call an ambulance?"

Luke snorted but complied, dismissing her relatives, She turned back to them and spoke softly, "Are you guy's ok?" Hamilton could barely move, but was able to with Natalie's help awkwardly flopped an arm around Amy's shoulder. Amy gave him a brief hug, the scent of his blood so close causing her to stiffen, almost incapable of repeating the motion with Natalie.

Hamilton was still staring slack jawed at Amy, so Natalie replied, voice quivering slightly, "I think so, but you need to talk, now."

Amy nodded, wondering how much she should say, "Well firstly I didn't want to become this, after I pretty much killed myself, in the milliseconds before I died, Luke," She gestured to him, still on the phone, "Injected me with a modified serum, and I became this. My heart doesn't beat, I- I'm incredibly strong and fast now. There are still a lot of people who want me dead, and have occupied me the past few days…" Amy only explained the brief outline, still edgy about giving them the raw facts.

Natalie quickly sensed this and brought it to attention, "You've practically told us nothing Amy, what are you avoiding?"

Amy just shook her head, "I'm afraid to."

On the one hand a part of her was aching to, to scare them, so she knew that they would be safe and away from her, too disgusted with what she had become to stand to be near her. Maybe after knowing she fed upon the blood of humans, they would just forget about her. But against all good moral sense, she chose the cowards way out.

"It comes with a lot of anger problems, I've… I've killed so many more people since, without even a decent reason, it just grips your thoughts so hard you can barely think."

In that moment she became the most selfish being ever to walk on this earth, endanger the lives of her family for want of mere company, trick them into pitying her so even Natalie, as a Lucian, wouldn't suspect anything. Even the pain that was probably visible on her face right now was just going to be passed off as mere grief for her kills.

Natalie bought it, "It's not all that surprising really, especially with your skill set… just how strong are you now?"

Amy allowed herself a smile, "Strong enough to thrash Hammy in an arm wrestle."

Ham grinned, gathering his voice, "You're on- as soon as I can move…W-what did he do to me anyway?"

Amy's already pale skin whitened further.

"And what did you mean 'you rather not eat us?" Natalie pressed on.

Amy tried to exhale to calm herself only to find she hadn't inhaled enough air to exhale and just ended up choking on air. "Nothing really."

Natalie didn't buy it, "What's the worst thing that he could have been doing?"

 _Um… sucking you blood then disposing you body in a ravine, usually too mangled to be recognised?_

Amy feigned relenting, "It was a joke between us, the killing… it leashes the anger and both of us feel better if said people aren't necessarily innocent."

Hamilton nodded, remarkably able to form coherent words in her presence, "I guess that makes sense…but… are you going to come back?"

Amy's heart plummeted, already knowing the answer to the question she was about to ask, "Back where?"

"Home, you could see Dan, everyone misses you so much."

 _Where Ian isn't, where she could kill all of them._

Amy shook her head vigorously, certain her features were contorted with horror, "No, no, no I can't. Tell Dan I love him but can't be near him. If I'm angry I could kill him, or anyone else accidentally."

Hamilton looked annoyed, "Then we'll make sure there's always someone to restrain you."

Anger rose in her chest, "You can't! There's no one who can!" In her fury her words tumbled out of her mouth in ferocious storms. "Being around humans is _excruciating_! Do you have any idea how hard it would be? And what it would mean for me if I killed one of you? As if you could stop me!" She stood up in one swift movement too fast for their eyes to pick up, and punched a hole through the brick wall, right next to where Luke had months before. Hamilton's eyes bugged out, glancing at her hands, completely unscathed. She took a few deep, calming breaths and walked slowly back to her cousins, plopping herself on the floor a good couple feet away from them. "I'll stop by one time, with Luke just in case. He at least can restrain himself."

Natalie was still staring at her when the paramedics came and took them away into a waiting ambulance. When they questioned them on how they were hurt, Amy just sidestepped into their thoughts and ensured they all decided to just drop the subject.

On the way into the stretcher, Natalie scraped her hand on a piece of discarded glass, that neither Luke nor Amy had bothered to clean up and cursed at the blood now bubbling from the cut. Amy froze as the scent of tangy blood wafted into her nostrils. Natalie and Hamilton looked over at her in confusion, but she didn't move, not allowing herself to run towards the crimson liquid, but, not having the strength to step away.

The paramedics started noticing her, as Amy's metal grip on them weakened, more and more were drawn to her enchanting face, frozen in agony. Luke glanced over, and after seeing Amy groaned audibly and walked over, not breathing. He tugged on her arm, drawing her back onto the shadows.

Amy resisted at first but then went along pushing back into the thoughts of the nurses and directing them back to her cousins. Oh she was so very screwed. Walking back inside, she picked up the shard of glass, unable to resist licking off the excess blood still sticking to the glass. Glancing at her reflection she tried a smile. It even threw her off, she was… even more stunning then before… and… "Ahhh!"

Between her lips , two pale white fangs were now protruding, she had never seen that before, not even on Luke. She wished they weren't so visible… and suddenly they weren't. Well wasn't that lovely, retractable fangs. This whole fiend thing was messed up, so many loose ends not tied, questions not answered. She strode through the rooms approaching Luke, Her defiant voice cut through the silence, "Tell me about my father."

* * *

Ian was certain he was going to die, Evan had already, and it was not going to be long before they came for him too.

At least he wouldn't be able to retell anything Ian had told him about him, about Amy. A shiver ran down his spine, upsetting his stomach again. He breathed in deeply and exhaled. He was almost certain Amy had turned into one of these beasts… Ian really didn't know what to think about that.

On the one hand… Amy was alive!- Sort of, but would she be the same person? Did this… did it take away emotions? Even Irina had possessed _some,_ but now she was devoid of _anything._ If he ever saw his beloved Amy again… would he be greeted by a cold smile and a knife in his heart?

She used to worry about her conscience, said that is was fraying away at the edges. Her greatest fear was that someone would find that one thread, and it would unravel completely, and only a cold, empty shell would remain. Maybe it had already happened.

Even so Ian refused to think that he couldn't arouse some kind of… moral sense in her. He used to think that the day their conscience's finally shrivelled up and died, would never come. If anything the fear of psychopathy was one of the main reasons they had both stayed sane, Ian had never thought she would be the first to cross that line.

She had had her demons, hell they all had, Amy's were just stronger, harder to overcome. She wasn't the only to wake up screaming after everything she did, but she was the one to suffer the most for it.

It was funny how even the kindest, most compassionate people could be turned into a living weapon, the strongest person could be broken, and was the people who made these monsters, they were the ones who were damned, the creator, not the creation. Who ever changed Amy… for all their strength, it wouldn't be enough to prevent him from killing them.

A loud growl interrupted his thoughts, Ian looked down at his sunken stomach and sighed, apparently they forgot food. And that he needed it to live. Didn't those things even _eat?_ Never mind that he had to get out _._

He would rather die than be used against Amy, only now was that becoming a real scary possibility. The door opposite him splintered open, bits of wood showered over him. A very _very_ angry Irina stormed though, face contorted with unfathomable fury, her icy orbs were dark, seemingly devouring him.

This was it.

After everything he had endured he was going to die at the hand of a genetically enhanced psycho who used to take care of him, it had a weird kind of circular effect, the one who practically raised him, would be the one to kill him.

 _Natalie, Amy I love you._ He took a deep breath and faced her, emotionless. "Your little girlfriend is going to have to pay for what she's done." she snarled. That confirmed his suspicions, she really had become one of them, and by the sounds of it was fighting like hell.

"What might that be?" He was going to die anyway, why shouldn't he get a few last jabs in? If anything it should count towards a faster death, something Lucians tended to have difficulty giving people.

She didn't deign him with a response. Irina's hand shot out to his leg and she dragged him outside, head thumping every rock, and tree they went past. Her nostrils were white, as if something had been stuffed up them to prevent her scent working.

Now she smiled viciously, her hands ever so slowly reaching for a knife sheathed at her side, her anger calmed into something much much worse, honed into a deadly weapon.

She bent over him, "Amy did this to you, everything you're about to experience is because of her, its her who hurt you. It's her that will kill you."

Ian's dignity betrayed him after the tenth slice in his flesh, when his lungs let loose a bloodcurdling scream of pain, when he begged and sobbed for mercy. Irina had chosen the intimacy of a dagger over fist, why? So he would _feel_ the pain, knowing she was so close but he was powerless against her. To feel her breath on his skin and know with every second bringing him closer to death, that it was over. He was gone.

When his vocal chords shattered, and the only noise he was able to make was a broken shriek, the mere expelling of air in his last desperate moments. Irina never relented, snapping his bones like twigs, excruciatingly slow.

Ian held on to the last thread of life he had, gripping it with all his might before she ripped it in two. Ian was falling, falling, numbness spreading though his veins like ice, his mind was gone too, destroyed. There was no coming back from this. Darkness enveloped him trapping him where there were no stars, no night or day.

An eternal prisoner of death's shadowy oblivion. His last thought had been of anticipation for his end, and for the day Amy returned the favour to Irina.

The first cringe of light was just breaking over the horizon when Ian's body was dumped, bloody and tortured almost beyond recognition on the side of the road. It would be weeks before the authorities finally found him, all there was now of his arrogant, charismatic, but strong self was a carcass of decaying bones, and rotting skin.

* * *

 **SORRY, I know I'm so mean. But hey! I let Natalie and Hamilton live... Hope the chapter length was alright... and my writing as well. Thanks for clicking on this, and please tell me what you think or request something! Or just say 'Hi', anything I don't mind! PM/ Review what ever you want ;) The next chapter will hopefully be up sooner. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there everyone. This lovely thing called writers block hit me pretty hard the last few months and I am so sorry to have kept you al waiting so long. Without further ado here is the next chapter...**

* * *

"Your sister is officially a freaking zombie."

 _Wow thanks Nat, way to break the news_ Dan thought sarcastically, after he had recovered from the shock of finding out his sister wasn't dead- even though she still technically is… Ugh way too much thinking for a Saturday. _Alive alive alive._

He played out the facts in his head, Heart doesn't beat, super strong, anger management issues… fantastic. Not only was she now part of the undead but was now officially more crazy than before.

It was hard to wrap his head around it, that his sister was back, but wouldn't even visit. It was selfish, and cruel and holy … he was about to cry. Dan swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away so his cousins couldn't see him.

Too many emotions raged in him at once, fear, confusion, anger, elation, grief. _She's alive alive alive._ So many and for once he was incapable of sorting them out. He wondered how girls dealt with it day after day.

An endless vortex of feelings, spiralling down into the depths of his consciousness- He cut his thoughts off there. it was bad enough he couldn't keep his emotions in check, the last thing he needed was to let them dominate freely. He sighed loudly, "So…what now? Do we just sit around and wait for her to come past?"

Natalie held her hands in front of her in a placating position, "What other choice do we have? We can't go back and find her, her companion nearly killed us once, we can't risk that happening again.

Besides, we should focus all our energy now into finding Ian, it's been way too long, he should be back by now, especially now that we know what we're up against. Ian could be dead of all we know! Or about to be, I won't turn my back on another family member."

"We didn't turn our back on Amy! She tore herself from us! Instead of approaching us like anyone else would, she's too damn selfish to see that we can help." _Alive alive alive._

Natalie relented, "Even so, Ian's my brother, he would have at least contacted us by now, something isn't right."

"Fine! We'll go play the hero and try to rescue the one person who has _never_ needed saving his is whole damn life while _my sister_ is out there- out… there … … out …" Out there alive.

Living as well as she could. without him. _ALIVE ALIVE ALIVE._ A single tear trickled down his cheek before he turned his face away from Natalie.

He tried so hard not to cry, had made it his focus every second of every day. It was a new obsession, a diversion if nothing else.

Yet now he stood before the girl who had succeeded where he hadn't, his head limp in his hands. Soft fingers cupped his cheek, a thumb brushing away a tear. Her feather-light touch sent shivers down his spine.

Natalie looked at him through her lashes, dark eyes glistening with unspoken words. He leaned into her hand, his tears now spilling into her palm.

Neither of them said anything, clinging to a fragile bond that had pulled them together. A sob rattled in his chest as fell into her, letting his illusion of pride wash away, down his cheeks.

Time didn't matter here, in this space, where he was in comfortable within the hollow valleys of agony carved into his heart. Pain was numbed, his mind full with emptiness. Natalie was crying too, not that she was any weaker for it, no.

The both of them were stronger as they cast their hopelessness into the air, into that moment in time. The steady rhythm of their hearts aligned, breathing matched. Hours later they surfaced, stretching out the muscles in their faces.

A sad smile passed between them, they both knew words could only ruin what they had just forged together, a new strength. Another minute of silence passed. Dan coughed awkwardly unable to stand it any longer, "Want to have some skittles?" And Natalie laughed, for the first time since Amy died she laughed.

Let it vibrate in her chest and rise up and out of her throat. Dan grinned too, before the both of them were laughing hysterically, chests tightening from the effort. After it had died down Natalie spoke up. "Ian, then Amy. At least we know she is ok." Dan nodded in agreement.

He could focus on Amy later, now Ian was their priority. Despite everything around them, they smiled again. Hope shining through splits in the darkness.

* * *

Amy watched as Luke warily studied the defiance in her features. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"What did he mean about my father's heritage." Suddenly nervous she rocked back on her heels.

Luke paused, bracing himself for an explosion, "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."

"I'm not."  
He nodded "You truly wish to know?"

"Yes, I need to know what my Dad had to do with any of this."

He sighed deeply, "Follow me."

Amy blinked and went after him, "Luke! Wait!." A homeless man looked up in surprise from a passing alley, unable to figure out from where such an enchanting voice came from. Amy ignored him, sprinting harder and faster in an effort to catch up to him. Following his scent, she eventually overtook him, tackling him to the ground.

She sat deftly on his chest, pinning him down, "Tell me." She growled.

Luke shrugged noncommittally "What was it you wanted me to tell you?"

"Don't play games Luke, you know exactly what I want. What of my fathers heritage?"

"What exactly do you want to know?"

Amy snarled, orbs burning.

Luke dismissed her silent threat, "His mother ingested a small quantity of the serum by accident, lovely woman, it truly was a shame when she died. Then by extension the serum was passed down to you. Some other fiends predicted it would interfere with the changing, the end." Amy fell back dazed and Luke took the opportunity to sit up.

"Why did you have to take me all the way out here?"

"Can't one enjoy themselves from time to time?"

"So that's what you think of all this, it's only a game to you?"

"Quite the contrary, it is because I take it so seriously that I find the need to be amused."

Amy scowled again. "What are you keeping from me?"

"Why must I be concealing something from you?"

"Do you take me for a fool?"

Luke was still, not deigning to respond. Amy let him be, and stalked back to the house, embers of anger still clouding her vision. She strolled slowly, letting her thoughts gather and disperse, breath ebbing and flowing out of her throat.

Amy knew Luke was keeping _something_ from her, She had only walked a small way when she found him. The once cooling embers were now erupting with flames, fuelled by anguish and horror. It was him.

As in _him._

The _him_ who abused her as a child, who managed to drive a seven year old to the edge, and proceeding to throw her off himself.

It had been below him to respond to her. Amy was in too much of a shock to say or do anything… only sank into a calm, her anger a writhing, caged beast beneath her skin. He looked the same as he always did, hauntingly handsome, barely able to conceal the wicked gleam in his grey orbs.

Maybe that was why he was 'visiting' her so often, or how else would he be able to turn and twist her parents' loyalties against each other?

"I thought you were dead."

The man smiled disarmingly, "So did I."

She took a step forward, "Then who saved you?"

"An angel."

Amy grimaced, "She can't of been much good if she decided to spare you."

A wry grin spread across his lips, "Well, aren't you just as charming as the last time I saw you."

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point? You really have changed since the first time we met, haven't you?"

Amy flinched, repressing a memory, "Stop playing games."

"You do remember don't you? Little Amy was writing in her little sparkly diary sitting at her little wooden desk. Oh I used to love your room, so sweet, so cute, but you've grown up so much since-"

"Get to the point will you?" It was pushing harder now, trying to resurface in the forefront of her thoughts.

He ignored her request and continued his rambling, "But that first day my my, they say the first time is the hardest, that it just gets easier and easier. Not the case with you though was it? Only seven! You had no defence… right up until the day you snapped. Can you remember that Amy?" He looked her in the eye now. "The smoke, the screams-"

"Shut up." The pressure was almost too much to take now, too many memories pushing up against her resolve.

"Why do you think your oh-so-lovely parents let me in? Practically led me down to your room, telling me to make it hurt more this time. That they wanted me to break you, push you further than they themselves could stomach. The door was open for abuse wasn't it? Hope and Arthur-"

"You don't deserve to say their names!"

"They let it happen, poked their head around the door in-between your cries of pain, asking if I wanted some tea."

Amy clasped her hands around her head in a final effort to keep her spotty recollection of that first time from rising up and forcing her to relive it. She could feel the pain and anxiety already overcoming her mental defences.

Light pierced her vision and an image started fading into view.

*Flashback*

Amy had just turned seven, and boy was she exited, six was…. old! She was a big girl now!

The doorbell rang furiously and she rushed to answer it, wild crimson curls bouncing in her wake. Amy flung the door open wide, throwing herself off balance with the sudden rush of strength.

A handsome man stood at the door, eyes caught somewhere between amber and grey, ebony hair contrasting against his deathly pale skin. One hand hung loosely in his dress pants, the other balancing a cigarette between his fingers, bringing it to his lips every so often and blowing out a thick grey smoke.

Amy stepped forward excitedly and the man's nostrils flared in response.

Hope put a hand on her shoulder, a slight, but effective restraint. Well, as much as you could restrain a hyper six year old. A strange emotion, completely unreadable shone in Arthurs eyes as he invited the man in.

The man helped himself to some tea, and the adults started talking about grown-up stuff. Y'know politics, their children, how annoying their neighbours were. Amy retreated to her room, picking up a glittering sapphire notebook, and writing furiously… for a six year old.

Oh well, at least she could write, her best friend Lizzy could barely read. The book was her release, where she could rant about anything and everything, away from her brother and parents.

Something was wrong with her she was sure, what else would explain the thoughts circling her mind? Things dark and confusing, unfathomable ideas, worming their way into her consciousness.

The book was her last hold on sanity. The squeak of hinges interrupted her turmoil of thoughts. She whipped her profile around to face the figure in her doorway. A jagged smile and grey eyes… no one came when she screamed.

*End of flashback*

She turned back to face him head on, wrestling her memories back into their cage. She wouldn't let them escape so easily again. Her eyes met air. How was it possible that these memories controlled her vision?

That even with this new body he could slip through her fingers again.

She guessed nothing made sense these days. A slow walk back to the house, she took several detours, needing to take her mind off everything.

It was like she couldn't tell good from bad anymore, that the most basic instinct of humans had left her when she was changed.

Her heart was a gaping black sea, all light was absorbed in to the darkness, until they were one and the same.

Life and death intertwining as equal evils. It was no longer black and white, for she was the result of both. Morphing in to the inkiest black, the purest, most innocent white. Two sides of the same coin. The only one who could understand that in the way she did, was Ian.

She would find him, and… and then she would reveal it to him it all. Her soul yearning out in reach of him, she almost lurched out in front of herself then and there. The full grief of missing him, of Dan of her family, Fiske, Nellie.

Lying to Natalie, Sinead and Hamilton's faces… when they asked for the truth, when she looked them in the eye and lied, even as they trusted every word coming out of her mouth. For the first time since she changed she felt sick.

What was the point really? Sooner or later they would have to find out the truth. She had just made it that much worse. But right now, Ian was her priority. She could figure out Luke and _Him_ later. She decided to track Ian the old fashioned way, sprinting back to the city to try to pick up a trail.

She would find him, and she would not fail him this time. No, he would not suffer, nor perish while she still roamed this earth.

* * *

 **Hi again sorry about the ridiculously long wait for this chapter. I will update within the next couple weeks, hopefully get it back to an update a week. Ily all of you!**

 **~Craycray3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey** **everyone! Hope my updating is improving, this chapter reveals a lot if you can spot it, enjoy! And THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. It means so much to me :D With out further ado, Chapter 11!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Evan felt like crap.

He could barely move a muscle, hell, even breathing was hard. All this for Amy? Would he ever walk again? Talk? He wanted to scream, pressure building in his chest and behind his eyes.

But oh, did he mention he couldn't cry either? Going to the toilet was just plain embarrassing.

Worst of all, his parents and sister probably thought he was dead.

That girl… Natasha? Showed him the article, 'Boy disappeared from hospital', 'Family in despair'.

Now that they had been identified as relatives of his, His whole family was directly in the line of fire and he could do nothing about it, literally.

Apparently it was too much to let them know about what had really happened to him. Yet, they could tell him. He guessed it wasn't like he could even tell someone now even if he wanted to.

His thoughts turned, as they always did eventually to the red-haired beauty that had come into his life by storm. After everything that had happened he had no idea what to think.

Was she the good guy or the bad guy? Evan had tore himself apart for her, sacrificed his body and family… for a girl who didn't even return his feelings. Who according to Ian hated him.

Or didn't hate him. She pitied him. Maybe?

Evan didn't know whether to trust Ian or not. If he was even still alive, which at this moment he truly doubted. Again, back to Amy, she was out there somewhere… living, fighting. For her charming boyfriend.

Ian was apparently everything to her… she would pick between Ian and him. What was there about himself to like anyway? Amy was everything, and he was nothing. He was useless, even now. Especially now.

He hated the idea of giving up on her, yet, didn't his mother always say 'Don't love what's not good for you'? He looked down to his arm, currently stretching out towards the 'call nurse' button.

Maybe, one day he would, just let Ian win that is. It would be so much easier too, but for now, there was something he had to ask. Something that the Cahills avoided telling him.

Ten minutes in and he was still trying to push through, still unable to quite reach the button. Eventually the tip of his fingers touched it and a nurse came bustling through almost immediately.

The Cahills were so rich they could just order a nurse to be at his beck and call until further notice. It was strange, and unnatural. Now, the challenge of communicating. She started reciting the alphabet.

He was to blink once when he reached the right letter and she would start again. "You want to know if you will ever be as you used to be again?" A slow nod from Evan. "We don't yet know… but chances are you will not.

The poison was meant to permanently incapacitate you, kill you even. If Natalie hadn't injected you as quick as she did, you would be dead now." Oh how he wished he was. What kind of life would this be?

He had no intention of being the next Stephen Hawking. Especially since he wouldn't be able to tell anyone how he was actually reduced to this level of existence. The nurse disappeared after a while of tending to the multiple tubes going in and out of his body.

Night befell him and he wondered, not for the first time, if Amy was even worth fighting for. She must hate him now, she broke three of his ribs for gods' sake! If he ever got out of his predicament perhaps he would go after her himself.

Show her what she did to him. A girl so easy to love, yet so much more satisfying to hate. Maybe he wasn't giving up on her, just… letting her go. There was a difference right? She would fight for him if it came to it, he was sure.

Was he? In that moment he realised that he wasn't. That he couldn't be certain Amy wouldn't throw him to the sharks if it meant saving Ian. That he hadn't already been thrown into waters deeper than he could surface from.

A man came out of the shadows as if in answering to his thoughts, hauntingly beautiful, a cold expression on his face, lips turned up at the edges to form a jagged smile. His eyes caught somewhere between amber and grey.

Evan recognised him immediately as Fiske, Amy's great uncle. But what was here even doing here? "Blink once if you want to move again." Evan saw no point in hiding it, this _was_ her family after all.

he blinked. "Blink again if you want to get revenge on the person who did this to you?" Again, he blinked. The man flashed his teeth at him, a cheshire cat's grin. "Then by all means, let me have the pleasure of giving it to you." Fiske lurched forward fangs elongating and piercing his neck.

* * *

Irina Spasky surveyed her handiwork. It had been a beautiful thing, having the boy scream as she worked.

To have him _beg_ for death. Something she would eventually give him- and more. Ian Kabra was closer to dead than she had intended, but… she could still make do.

It brought her such a sick thrill to see a boy with so much going for him, an ego bigger than he was as a person; reduced to a tangle of flesh and blood. Because of her. _He_ came up behind her, now amber-grey eyes hiding from the light.

By now Irina was used to him coming-out of nowhere, and she turned to face him, his ever-changing face half-covered by inky shadows. "Are you done playing with him?" Irina nodded. not daring to speak out.

The man didn't deign to respond to her gesture and proceeded towards Ian. He cupped a hand on Ian's cold cheek, then slid it down to his neck to check his pulse. Irina was sure her nervousness would show at any minute, her body stiff, and anxious.

He gave her a nod of approval and she relaxed almost imperceptibly. His fangs elongated and he used his hand to bring Ian's throat ever closer. A few minutes later, Ian was coughing and spluttering furiously before falling limp.

"His body has accepted the transformation, now we wait. I've sped it up for him. We cannot afford to wait much longer, the girl will be close to figuring it out right now. I need everything in place by next week or your head will be displayed as a reminder to all others who dare disobey me."

Irina dragged Ian away from all the splattered blood framing his torso, and back into the shed. Ian had to believe that he was dead. It wouldn't work any other way.

* * *

Ian couldn't breathe.

Darkness.

Never ending.

fire burns

He died

again.

again

again

Never ending.

Was he dead? Where was he?

Kill me

God please.

* * *

Amy had found her way back to the place where she had been lead in her initial search for Ian. The one where the Fiend who was supposedly helping her had instead betrayed them, booby trading the place and tried to kill her.

When shortly after Amy murdered them all. That place. Their cold bodies were still there, lying limp on the hard wooden floorboards. Dust had now settled, greying their eyes, and coating their throats.

She propped up one of the bodies, a fiend with black hair, one that looked remarkably like the very one Luke had killed several months ago. The woman's head rolled to the side, and Amy began searching the corpse.

Nothing. There were only six to speak of, and after a couple more bodies turned up nothing, a slip of paper was revealed, sewn into side seam of one's pants. The writing was unfamiliar, if you could even call it that.

A design with a meaning she could not fathom to understand, complex swirls and spikes. Look at it one way and it was a rose with thorns, another and it was a dragon, a lake of ruby-red blood at it's feet, flames erupting from it's mouth.

It emanated the ghost of a feeling, one she wasn't quite sure how to describe. She lowered a finger to touch the design, a warmth flowing up from her finger and pooling in the palm of her hand.

The pressure built up at her wrist until it was released into her bloodstream. All at once the pleasant heat had filled her up, ebbing and flowing through her limbs, her chest. Her blood was humming with the feel of it, the feeling both picked up right from the beginning of time and created in that very moment.

It was a new idea, not an emotion flowing through her veins. It consumed her in light and dark all at once. It was _her,_ all of _her_ reflected back upon her. It did not being to this world, this universe.

It belonged to her. It was home. All at once her fingers drew back from the ink and the feeling evaporated in to thin air. She pocketed the paper, it seemed Luke would have to help answer a few more of her questions, yet he seemed reluctant to do so.

Despite everything, and the knowledge that he was keeping something from her, she trusted him. Call it instinct, she might be worse off for it, but she did.

Now, Ian, she had to find him. He wasn't dead, that much she could feel in her bones. There was this certainty that without him roaming this earth she would be nothing, that the last thread of her conscience would be pulled away.

She never told Ian that, that all it would take for her to go over the edge, is if something happened to him. As of now she could already feel herself falling to pieces. The feeling that had flowed through her not a minute ago had allowed her a brief moment of completion.

Something as a contrast had made her truly see how big a hole Ian had left. She resumed her search, nothing else turned up. A twig snapped. Suddenly she was being held by her throat in the iron grip of Irina Spasky.

Her head bumped against the wall. Irina smiled becomingly, but with her new face it would have been hard not to. She was the same kind of incredibly beautiful that all Fiends were. Which meant… you could be closer to dead than alive to be turned.

Because Irina had been dead, if not about to be. Nothing could have possibly survived a fire, and then have the house collapse right onto of them. Unless she did… Without warning an image flew into her head.

The anger she kept repressed, hidden writhing beneath the surface of her skin was released in a vicious roar.

It was Ian, but as he was tortured. As his flesh was carved up with an elegant dagger, his eyes, his beautiful amber eyes alight with unfathomable pain. Every slice in his skin she felt, Irina did not relent, nor did she release her.

Amy was trapped in her own personal hell, with Irina probing around her mind as her mental barriers fell down bit by bit. She let loose a blood curdling scream in time with Ian's, forced to watch as he died in front of her eyes.

AS HER IAN DIED.

DIED.

HE WAS DEAD.

SHE FAILED.

Grief overwhelmed her so strongly in that moment, she managed to push back through Irina's mind, the image of Ian's mangled body still burning on the backs of her eyelids. _Ian Ian Ian._

Irina was strong, and no matter how hard Amy pushed, all she could see was a face. _His face._ Because they had met, and were working together. _Ian Ian Ian. He_ was hell-bent on destroying everything she loved.

Darkness invaded her vision, her body drained from the effort of piercing Irina's steel defences. _Ian Ian Ian._ A cold laugh echoed in her ears, as she dreaded the torment yet to come.

Irina effortlessly reached into her own mind, pulling memories up from the depths of her consciousness. _Ian Ian Ian._ What she had repressed so deep, that she had forgotten them entirely.

* * *

*flash back*

Amy laughed loudly, a toothy grin lighting up her chubby little face. Her brother pulled another face, and she erupted into giggles again. It was moments like these that she could forget the pain she silently endured, pretend she had a normal happy family. A familiar voice drafted through her open doorway, _he_ was here.

"Danny, Go!" She whispered frantically.

Her brother looked up at her, his expression wondering. "Why Amie?" He whined.

Her doorknob turned, creaking slowly as the stiff wood was pushed open. "Just because. Go hide in the closet okay? Remember don't make a noise."

A shadow appeared in the doorway, seemingly blocking out the light.

"G-go!"

Frightened, Dan scrambled into her closet and shut the door.

Amy turned to face the figure in the doorway, she blinked, trying her best to muster her best defiant look. Unfortunately her lack of practice failed her and she found her self unable to keep the pure, undiluted terror from distorting her features.

A low laugh from across the room, resonated through her chest, "Now, now, is little Amie afraid? What can Daddy do to help his little angel?"

"Y-our n-n-not my Daddy, Daddy wouldn't h-h-hurt me."

"Sometimes Daddies need to make sacrifices."

She only just about realised what he meant, her tiny brain still comprehending that _he_ was _in her room._ "S-s-o I'm a s-s-sacrifice-e? Are you going to kill me?"

He shook his head slowly, "No, no, but close my dear, you're going to kill me."

Amy stared in shock, this man thought _she_ was capable of killing him, it must be a joke of some sort. He leant forward, his breath oddly sweet and uncomfortably cold, whispering against her cheek, he paused, piecing grey eyes studying her features, memorising the contours of her face.

There was a moment sometime within that second before she felt an impact shudder her bones, when a look of desperation passed over his face. When she felt that maybe, just maybe he could qualify as a human, that mercy still existed somewhere deep down inside of him.

Then it was gone, lost to the black hole of time the second a CRACK reverberated through the air, and she found herself gasping for breath, hot tears sliding down her cheek from the pain.

Amy didn't even have time to comprehend moving away before he was on her again this time going straight for he throat, his huge hand encircling her neck with ease. She clawed at his fingers furiously, hoping to God that she had the strength to live, to save herself; apparently not.

Black started to creep into the edges of her vision, her lungs constricting, pulse hammering.

Amy prepared to give in to the darkness beckoning to her, let go of her life once and for all, but no matter how hard she tried to be consumed by death, nothing became of it.

A certain energy started to pool in her centre, rising up within her body and spilling over in to her limbs, burning it's way through her weakness, igniting her youthful compassion and throwing it aside as the flames consumed all that made her human.

All that she was. Her head turned and she stared at him, and without blinking gripped his hand and tore it from her throat. Amy moved forward, steps effortless, and fluid, towards him. "Yes! Yes!" The man was grinning widely, not even a shred of fear glinted in his grey orbs, now adorned by a tint of amber.

She'd soon fix that. Amy successfully bent the metal of her desk to secure him to the floor, it wasn't even hard, and he didn't resist in the slightest. Not letting herself ponder over what he was playing at she tore open her closet door, gripped Dan and practically _carried_ her 4 year old brother out of the room.

Running furiously she barrelled through the house, accidentally running into support beams as she went, a scream erupted from the kitchen, she ignored it, and kept on going, Dan crying fervently in her arms.

As soon as she got out of the house she dropped Dan off and ran back, momentarily relishing the wind rushing around her, the electricity zapping through her veins. Her brother came first, then her parents still inside the house.

She didn't know how, yet all this instinct, her instant prioritising over her family, came the second she broke free from _his_ grasp. Why she automatically knew what to do, or how to do it, she wasn't even thinking just letting her body take control.

Amy didn't know what or how this came to be, but hell, she liked it. Entering the house, the sharp tang of smoke burned her nostrils and she hurried to get to her parents, Hope had tripped over a fallen beam, and now sported several deep cuts in her arm.

Amy rushed forward of her own accord and stopped suddenly. She could smell the rich blood flowing freely from the cut in her mothers arm. "Help!" She turned to look at her Dad, who had collapsed on to the floor, lungs filling up with smoke.

Back to her mum. A cautious step forward, and then she was by her mothers side, both pulling her off the ground and drinking in large gulps of her blood. It coated her throat, liquid rubies sliding down into the pit of her stomach.

Her father watched in sick delight. "He's done it Hope!" Hope just stood limp, unable to move, before Amy finally retracted her tiny fangs from Hope's throat. Amy's hands were now covered in bright red blood. Amy's thirst was much too strong to resist, unwillingly, she lunged for her Dad also, registering somewhere deep down, that he, and Hope had played just a big apart as _he_ did in driving her off the edge. In killing her.

Amy looked down to her parents, both lying motionless on the floor and shuddered a gasp. Collapsing as that terrible bloodlust faded along with that bright energy that had been flowing through her veins. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she beheld her crime.

Unfathomable to her young mind. Fire fell down all around her as the roof collapsed, trapping her in the fiery grave of her parents. Dan was sobbing furiously, just beyond the burning house. Having just lost everything everything he loved.

* * *

 **So there you have it my friends chapter 11! How awesome is that! Thanks everyone so much for all your reviews, and feedback. AND if anyone has suggestions of any sort, by all means please send them in! Ily you guys :D**

 **~Craycray3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Long time no see! Well, I have put this chapter together over months (you'd think it'd be better over all that time but no.), working on and off, and I am so sorry for the delay. Thanks to everyone for being so patient (assuming you haven't forgotten about this story). With out further ado, Chapter 12!**

* * *

The doorbell rang a harsh electronic buzz, thoroughly disturbing the quiet that Sinead had comfortably settled into.

She groaned, pulling herself up from the couch, her book lying discarded on the armrest. Just as her hand latched onto the knob it rang again, the patience of her visitor clearly waning thin.

Sinead glimpsed at a small screen by the door, telling her who she was letting in. Her pace sped up instantly as she caught sight of several policemen waiting at the gate. None of them bothered to marvel at the spectacular gardens as they walked up to the main entrance of the house.

A bead of sweat glistened on the forehead of a man to the left. One eyed Sinead warily, still daring to extend a hand to greet her.

His lean figure hunched over slightly from one too many days stuck at his desk. A rookie then. "Good morning, I'm Officer Brown." They shook hands. Deciding to play nice until they revealed their motives, Sinead smiled and replied somewhat cheerfully, "Sinead Starling, how can I help you?"

"We have come to inform you that the results for Amy's autopsy have come back." Sinead nodded, gesturing for them to continue, "The found body was a fake, we do however have reason to believe that Ian may still have mauled the girl." He paused for a second, "His fingerprints were found all over the body, and we still have no knowledge of his whereabouts."

Sinead remained quiet, processing the information slowly. "What if they were planted? The fingerprints I mean."

The Officer Brown sighed, clearly exasperated "Look, I think you've been watching too many 'spy movies' that kind of thing isn't possible in real life. Now unless you would like to admit to knowing something yourself, I suggest you keep quiet. If it weren't for your closeness with the victim we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"The victim's name is Amy." She added coldly, annoyed by the way the de-humanised her, even if in actual fact Amy wasn't technically human anymore. She was at heart, and when she had 'died'.

"Amy then, look the point is that…." Sinead stopped paying attention as she noticed the other policemen had started to move from their positions, slowly glancing around the garden, and walking towards random trees.

Strange, not one of them had even acknowledged the garden when they entered, yet now it seemed to occupy all of their attention. One turned her head to the side the admire a melting amber tree to the left, and as she turned Sinead noticed several beads of sweat glistening on her forehead, it wasn't even a particularly hot day.

The smooth column of her neck lead to a heavily muscled back and shoulders. Now that she thought about it, they were all unusually buff to be desk agents, and were all sweating profusely despite the cold chill in the air. She watched their feet careful, balanced.

With a shock Sinead recognised the formation they had fallen into, not defence, attack. A second later a gun shot rang in her ears, the bullet tearing thorough the air a mere hairs' breadth from her head. A warning shot?

Still she dropped to the floor rolling towards the couch and quickly pulled a medium length knife out from beneath it. Officer Brown laughed, his kind expression all but gone. "Do you really think that will protect you? That that pathetic blade will stop a bullet?"

Sinead grinned, relishing the excitement she now felt, it had been too long since she had had a _proper_ fight. "Want to bet?"

The woman loosed another shot before she had even finished her sentence, but Sinead was ready. She angled the knife so it deflected the bullet, sending it back their way and straight into her shoulder.

She cried out in pain, but didn't back down. She clearly trained not to break down in this type of scenario, as she stared back at Sinead, eyes burning with hate. Sinead called out to the group, still steadily advancing.

"Why are you after me?" Ok, so they were most likely phoney police, but they were more likely to give her information, or at the very least a lead, if they still thought they would be able to catch her.

A man looked at her in disgust, practically growling "Don't keep pretending, we know what you did to him." Now Sinead was really confused, to who? Something clicked, _did they mean Ian?_

At that moment Hamilton, who had stayed home to rest after being bitten, appeared behind her, having come running at the sound of gunshots. Sinead briefly wondered how he had managed to sneak in unnoticed, subtlety had never been his strong point.

She pushed the thought away, now was not the time for this. Now, was when her Ekaterina brain would suddenly come up with some groundbreaking idea that would save not only them, but the whole world. Nothing came.

Damn it, Sinead realised both that she had become too reliant on her mind, but also realised that she had been thinking for too long.

She had to get to the other side of the room where she had hidden a gun beneath the coffee table. Blades were all well and good for combat, but practically useless long distance considering her pathetic aim.

Wishing desperately that she had been better prepared for this, Sinead used her blade to deflect another bullet while twisting to avoid one heading for her side. She rolled over to the table moving as fast as she could but as she did, her legs remained unprotected and a bullet shot clean through her left calf. She swore loudly and stumbled, hitting her head on the side of the coffee table.

 _Hard._

Something flew over her head, and glancing upwards, she noticed almost too late that it had been a gun. Not a bullet, but something she could use to fire one. Reaching out, she grabbed it off of the floor and stood up, gasping at the effort, her calf screaming in pain.

She used the side of the couch to steady herself while balancing her weight entirely on her right foot. She nodded once to Hamilton in thanks for throwing her the gun, turning back to her attackers. Teeth gritted, Sinead fired several shots, all but one hitting their target. Hamilton had now made himself known to their attackers, mirroring her movements as she fired round after round.

Most of the police had retreated, running back with their tails between their legs, however two remained. Sinead didn't recognise either but still fired several times, now aiming for their knees.

Shatter one kneecap with a well placed bullet, and they're not going anywhere. Hamilton charged at them, tackling one to the ground, while she fired a bullet at the other.

The bullet went straight into his back, and punctured his right lung. He desperately groped for air while his companion was pinned beneath Hamilton's sheer muscle. A faint whistling sound becoming more and more prominent.

Air was slowly seeping out of the damaged lung. He was now the last one left, so without anymore police to fight Hamilton walked calmly to the the kitchen and retrieved a roll of glad wrap.

Returning he saw that Sinead had now pushed both hands firmly into his chest putting pressure on the wound. The man himself slumped beneath her. After wrapping the man's torso in glad wrap as a make-do airtight seal on his punctured lung, Sinead and Hamilton cornered him. "Who are you working for?"

The man looked Sinead in the eye, "The Boston special police force. You know, the organisation put in practice to bring people like you to justice."

"People like me? Why waste manpower and resources on attacking me when you could have been hunting Ian's kidnapper? Or Amy's killer?"

The man looked at her in disgust, "Because we found both, you."

"Me? And what evidence do you have to prove that?"

"We found traces of your DNA on Amy's body, and at the scene of Ian's kidnapping."

"That's because I live here, and I know Amy, not to mention we don't even know where exactly Ian was kidnapped."

"Oh we do, and when back up arrives, there'll be enough evidence to lock you and your friends away for a very, _very_ long time."

Sinead looked murderous. "You _dare_ accuse me of murdering my own cousin? TELL ME WHO!"

"Who what" he spat.

"WHO TIPPED YOU OFF? WHO TOLD YOU I KILLED IAN?" She screamed, spit splaying from her mouth. Even Hamilton flinched back a step.

"He didn't say his name. All he gave us was initials. CHV."

"I've heard those initials before" muttered Hamilton, furiously racking his brain for some snippet of memory to help him figure out where he had last seen CHV. Sinead on the other hand just stared at the man on his knees before her. "YOU LYING COWARD!" Sinead extended an arm out and punched him, her blow landing clean on his left cheekbone. "CALLUM IS DEAD!".

Blood sprayed from her knuckles, running down her arm and on to the carpet, staining it crimson. Her head spun, heart pounding in her ears. _No._ If- if they found out what she had done… She had put it behind her!

Forgotten Callum, let him rest in peace. But if someone was using his name then they would have to know how badly it would affect her. They would have to have known that his death had destroyed her. Hamilton put a gentle hand on her shoulder, puling her off the man. His turn then.

"Did you trace the tip?"

He nodded, "It came from here."

Sinead had turned pale, muttering to herself "It's not possible" over and over. Hamilton turned back to the man. "So-"

He was interrupted by the loud barring of a siren in his ears. Police back up had arrived and were coming in fast.

* * *

Ian woke with a shock. He should be dead, he died, and yet here he was. Alive and breathing. No wait, just alive. There was this… knowing. This feeling that he was invincible, that he did not need to breathe, that his bones would not break, his skin impenetrable.

It felt wrong to pin the feeling down with a word like ' _indescribable' ._ No amount of syllables could truly replicate the power ebbing from his every pore. He had become one of them.

Like Amy.

A figure stepped into the open doorway of the hospital room, shadows clinging to the colours of her face. Irina Spasky leaned against the threshold casually, arms folded on her chest.

She moved closer, and Ian fought the urge to shiver at the careful predatory way she approached him. So much like the last time he saw her. She wasted no time with pleasantries, her slender had went straight for his throat, again lifting him into the air. "No I'm not going to torture you Ian, honestly control your thoughts, they're all over the place."

That word, _thoughts._ Great! Now she can freaking read minds too.

Irina chuckled, "The sarcasm isn't appreciated, now listen. I've got a message that you're going to deliver to the rest of your friends. If you can bear not killing them of course."

Ian looked up in confusion, "Why the hell would I want to kill them?"

A cheshire cat's smile spread slowly across her face, "Perhaps a better word is _eat._ Welcome to the world of fiends Ian, you however may know them as vampires."

It explained a lot, no matter that Ian's head was now devoid of all reason. _How?_ Then… it was devoid of anything. Black, marred his vision. Until a slender hand delved into his mind, shuffling through his most personal memories.

He felt violated and weak, powerless to do anything as those fingers grasped one from the deepest crevices of his thoughts, and dragged it into his vision.

* * *

Amy came to slowly, still recovering from her flashback.

She groggily opened her eyes a slit, and once she caught a glimpse of the world above her, they shot open instantly. Above her was a sea of vibrant blood red, ebbing and flowing across the sky, it's course interrupted only by inky black clouds like rocks in a stream.

Amy blinked, opening and shutting her eyes over and over. The image never disappeared, that crimson never faded.

This strange new world tilted as she sat up slowly, taking in the landscape around her. Well, she sure as hell wasn't in the little cabin she had passed out in. Had Irina taken her here? Maybe. surrounding her was what she could only describe as a desert of sorts.

The ground was covered in some kind of sand like substance, pitch black just like the clouds above her. It was a lonely, and shadowed world. But it felt like home. There was this… this unexplainable feeling of belonging that came with being here.

With a start, Amy realised it was the same overwhelming sense of warmth and _home_ she had felt before, when she had lain her hand on that strange writing. Amy decided that she could figure it all out later.

Right now she had to see if she could find out if anyone else was here with her. Pulling herself to her feet she made to stand, but found herself doing it as she used to. As a clumsy, slow human would.

Her attempt of walking was even worse. It was painfully slow, jarring her knees with each step on the soot coloured sand. Need she even try running? After a 100 yards her breaths were coming in heavy pants, a stitch already poking into her gut.

 _Breaths?_

She ran the tip of her tongue over her fangs. Still there. And that insatiable thirst for blood was most definitely still there too, just thinking of it sent a lick of fire though her core with longing. So then why was she so slow? So… _human?_

She instantly wished she had the strength of Luke, maybe here, in this place he would be as she knew him. The thought consumed her, images of his perfect face, his body filling her mind.

Something soft fell onto her neck. Reaching a hand behind her head, her fingers came away tangled in a substantial lock of red hair. Another fell. Another. Confusion racked Amy's thoughts as the ground drew further away from her, arms becoming more muscular, feet widening and lengthening.

Finally, when her breasts had fallen in to her body, her torso becoming infinitely masculine did the possibility occur to her. Looking at her hands, her body… She had taken on the shape of Luke.

Those images that had filed her mind a minute ago were now reflected upon her own body. Imagination filling what she had not seen, her much smaller clothes stretched taught over this new form.

 _Lovely,_ another thing that bastard had failed to mention. Well…it was fair enough, who knows what she would have done if she had known about this any earlier. With a start,

Amy remembered why she had wanted to be him in the first place, began running, only to find her self worse off than before. His weight succumbed to gravity the second she took a step.

Picking herself up, she sought to think of a form in which she could be fast. An animal would be best… but there was no guarantee she could change back, that she might not totally become the animal in mind and body.

This place was the reversal of normal wasn't it? in one where she was strong she is now weak… so what would it be like to be human here. Could she even manage to transform in to her past body?

Or would what ever was forcing her fiend form to be so powerless completely destroy her as a human?… What if she had already been a human when she arrived here? That would explain the slowness. Only one way to find out.

Amy summoned images of human self, not needing to leave anything to the imagination this time. Nothing happened. Panic flooded her, what had been different the first time? Beginners luck? She would be stuck like this indefinitely- at least until she figured it out.

Trust her to be stuck in a worse place than she had started with. She took a step in a random direction, knees collapsing under… what ever this was. She gritted her teeth and continued onwards, another two steps and she was done for.

Falling onto the sand, a dry sob racked her body. Right; even crying was impossible now. She would die here, not immediately no. Slowly, until she was driven half mad by bloodlust and most likely put and end to herself. A finger nail to the gut, she could rip out her own heart, maybe several repeated concussions...

No.

It would be the easy way out, pain didn't mean much to her in this-

 _No._

She wouldn't die like this. She would fight, if only so she could avenge Ian.

An overwhelming want to become her old self swarmed her and it, _finally,_ began. Hair grew abnormally fast out of her shrinking head. Her body began the re-shaping, giving back her femininity. Oh it was so nice to be a woman again. Her steps were lighter now, running easier than before. Yet she was fragile in this form. Breakable. Amy began walking, praying she would bump into something along the way. One foot, the other. Left, right, left, right. Her mind emptied, a steady mantra replacing substance. Left, right, left…

* * *

 **Well... that's that. What do you think? The next chapter will come quicker I promise, but until then good bye :D**

 **Just a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 11, Rival Argentica, Kennels for Dogs, Guest (who shall remain forever unnamed), and trio of friends. If anyone spots out any major holes in the plot feel free to write a review to make me feel like an idiot. Or you know just write a review for fun...**

 **until next time :D**

 **\- Craycray3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there... Long time no see! (no thanks to me). My sincere apologies for not updating... however my best excuse is that I became ridiculously lazy and Anime obsessed. With no further ado, The long awaited Chapter 13 :D**

* * *

*Ian's Flash back*

A normal birthday was too much to ask for wasn't it? Where instead of presents he was on the receiving end of a kidnapping. It had become customary for his birthday to be marred with training, ruined with responsibilities he was barely old enough to shoulder.

At first a reminder that he would not receive special treatment because of the day, or some sentimental crap. Then, an underlying message became clearer, as always hidden beneath tactics and planning.

 _You are not special. You are worth nothing. No one truly loves you._

His mother's own way of caring for him he supposed. So that he would go out into the world self-sufficient, and with the knowledge that he would have to make his own way to success, that no one would not hand it to him on a silver platter. Ian knew this with full certainty at the age of 13. The second you turn your back you will be betrayed.

 _You can trust no one. You are alone._

Heels clicked down from the hallway leading into the room in which he was tied up. Ian tugged at his bonds, knowing full well his captors had pulled them tighter as a birthday gift.

As ordered by his mother. Just another of her subtle ways of enforcing her teachings.

 _Your enemies are not real people. They are your inferiors._

Ian gritted his teeth against the pain, the blunt pins driven underneath his nails threatening to loose a scream from his mouth.

 _And if he was worth so little, and they less than even him… they must not deserve to live._

But he remained impassive, if he could just remove one, then he could manoeuvre his fingers to use them to unlock the padlock strapping his hands in place. If they were small enough. The sound of his mother's shoes stepping across the polished floor drew nearer.

Personal value above all, so why even bother to save such a worthless life? Why help someone that pathetic? Biting his tongue, he pulled one out. Then another.

Ian slipped into a practised calm. As Isabel Kabra entered the room, the padlock on his right hand fell away. Within seconds he was standing before her.

A cold smile flitted across her face. "Why are you still here?" Ian hung his head, finding a sudden interest in his shoes, knowing better than to talk back to her. "Look at me."

He raised his head slowly, turning to look her in the eye, but even now his eyes could not mask the terror beginning to swell in his stomach. He resisted the urge to remove more pins from his nails, gritting his teeth against the pain.

 _You are not special. You are worth nothing. No one truly loves you._

" Pathetic." she spat, "You think puppy-dog eyes will save you when you're begging for your life?" When not if. Because his capture was inevitable, pain certain. _You are alone._ "So weak. I am ashamed to call you my son."

 _You are worth nothing._

Panic had started to thread adrenaline through his veins, laced with a sweet poison. Because everything came at a cost.

 _You are worth nothing._

A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, shoving him back down into that damned chair. "I AM NOT WORTH NOTHING!" flecks of spittle flew from his mouth, his rage manifesting in a shout, followed by a vicious snarl.

He was back on his feet again. A twinge of regret from his outburst of defiance was quickly smothered by fury.

"Oh?" His anger tripled with that one word. _She really doesn't care…_ Completely unfazed, her face revealing mild curiosity at best.

"YOU CANNOT TREAT YOUR OWN SON LIKE HE IS A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT." Adrenaline was now coursing through Ian's veins, thoroughly destroying common sense and all unspoken rules.

Isabel's face remained impassive, "Shhhh darling. I thought I raised you better? Such language from such a pretty young mouth is vulgar, to say the least." One well-placed shove had his backside bruising against the hard metal of the seat, and before he could react she had him back in handcuffs.

And offhanded wave was the last he saw of her as she walked casually from the room. Her voice wafted through the open doorway. "If you don't make it back by dinner, you'll be disowned." The worst thing? Ian was certain she meant it.

The clicks of her heel on concrete echoed down the hallway. The second he could no longer discern the sound from the ringing in her ears, he began working loose another pin from beneath his nails, all of which had been previously forgotten in his anger.

His fingers shook violently, and Ian cursed as the pin fell to the floor. It fell once more. Again. Ian loosed a deep breath in an attempt to calm his hands.

He now had only 1 pin left on his left hand, and he didn't trust it to be able to remove pins as well as his right. He pulled, teeth cutting into his tongue in a futile effort to make the pain more bearable. His sweaty hands managed to pull it loose, and he sighed in relief, turning it and pushing it into the lock.

He froze, a sickening realisation heating his blood with panic. He needed two pins to pick the lock on his handcuffs. He fought the overwhelming impulse to panic and yield to despair and attempted to calm the heart now furiously pounding at his rib cage.

It took another precious ten minutes to calm his pulse, and free his hands from the cuffs. Quickly collecting all of the pins both discarded on the floor and still beneath his nails, he stepped from the room. He had no idea what time it was, or how far he was from the Kabra Mansion.

Ian looked right and left after entering the hallway, keeping close to the walls, he ran in the direction Isabel had gone, keeping his footsteps light. By the time he had exited the stronghold, avoiding as many guards as possible, it was dark. Not just-past-sunset-dark, it was middle-of-the-night dark. He fought to forget his mantra, even so, words rose up slowly, leaking into his thoughts like poison.

 _You are w-_.

Making his way to a nearby bus stop he glanced at a map printed on the inside of the shelter. He was about 30 miles outside of Boston- and as far as he was concerned there was not a Kabra residence anywhere near where he was.

Although… perhaps he could make it back by a dinner. Isabel had never specified whether he had to have returned by the dinner tonight. But still… he would no doubt receive a beating should he utilise that particular loophole.

He decided that there had to be some kind of Kabra lodgings here, otherwise it would be impossible to return home in time to eat. Boston… alarm bells rang in his head, there was something he had been told about this place.

Something important. Potentially deadly to Lucians. How many people truly posed a threat to them? Surely the name would be in the forefront of his mind if that were the case. It came in a flash of inspiration: Grace Cahill.

Maybe the real purpose for being here was not to return on time but to read between the lines and gather intel from Grace. At least he would getter a lighter beating for turning up late if he came with important information from such a notorious figure. He tried his best to focus, forehead creasing in concentration.

 _Don't think of it, don't think of it don- No one truly loves you._

With some effort, he recalled the address from his memory and made his way over to the timetable. He sat at that bus stop for another hour before the hulking vehicle finally turned up.

He sat down onto a filthy seat, resting his tired feet on the equally filthy floor with a deep sigh. He was jolted awake by the abrupt stopping of the bus, having slipped into sleep unawares.

 _You are worth nothing._

He shivered as he stepped out onto the footpath, frosted wind knifing through his few layers and sweeping over the exposed flesh on his face.

A short while later he arrived at the Cahill residence, glancing up in appreciation for the carefully sculptured architecture.

He swiftly lifted himself over the locked gate, silent and smooth, easily avoiding the intercom system and fence meant to prevent unwanted intruders.

 _I am pathetic._

No alarm sounded. Exhaling softly he took a step, and then another until he was sprinting lightly around the perimeter of the estate, hoping to find an open window, a chimney… anything that would allow him access. His efforts were to no avail.

Time to change tactics, he would have to gain entrance through his cunning. He dropped to the ground, the soil damp from past rain, and rolled over before standing, mussing up his hair and clothes as he did so.

 _You are alone_.

It was said that Grace was a kind woman, something that made her weak and easily exploited. Gathering his courage, he walked right up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A young girl answered, about his own age but with clear porcelain skin and sleep dusting her lashes.

Her mouth opened in surprise, and she tucked a red-gold strand of hair behind her ear. His deep amber eyes met her bright emerald irises, and Ian saw the instant that recognition flashed over her features. Her sweet voice filled the night air, "W-w-what are y-you doing here?"

In hindsight, Ian would have regarded his performance as award-winning, oscar deserving… If only to hide the fact it wasn't entirely an act.

 _I am alone._

A visible shiver wracked his form, and Amy, despite the blush spreading like wildfire over her cheeks, ushered him inside.

Without even realising it, he had clutched his fists closed to protect his damaged fingers, broken nails jutting into the soft skin of his palm. A small sting reverberated through his hand and he relaxed his grip, letting his arms fall loosely at his sides.

He opened his mouth to reply, "I-" He shuddered again, his intended sentence leaving his lips in broken shards of half muttered syllables. "n-need s-someplace-e to st-tay." The cold helped Ian stutter even worse than Amy, in an effort to reduce his supposed threat, appearances, while superficial could determine the way this night played out.

 _I am worth nothing._

She nodded her understanding, naively accepting his words with ease, her messy locks of hair bouncing in all directions.

She began to lead him to a guest room, a slow pace but with hasty almost nervous footsteps. The granddaughter of Grace Cahill… she was pathetic.

So trusting, not a single ounce of doubt about his intentions, so-so… innocent. And it infuriated him. Sensing the abrupt change in mood, Amy glanced across at his face, her lips forming a small 'o'.

"Your b-bleeding." Her voice was timid, as if afraid to draw notice to the rivulet of red slowly dripping along his fingers.

He didn't acknowledge her, just continued on.

 _I am not special. I am worth nothing. No one truly loves me._

Amy ceased all movement and turned to face him from her leading position. Her fingers were fisted tightly, knuckles white from the strain and her face was set in determination.

"Y-you ne-eed someone t-o look at tha-t. It m-might get-t infected." Ian's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, what possible benefit could she gain from this? Why did she care?

"It's nothing." _I am worth nothing. I am worth nothing. I am worth noth-._

"W-well it might be! At least l-let me look at it. _I can help you_."

There was such a silence in his head. Unable to comprehend thoughts, his amber orbs took in her soft features, pillowy lips set in a contrastingly hard line.

Unwavering, her emerald irises were clear, earnest.

 _I can help you._

He didn't have the fight left in him to refuse, something inside him just… gave in, and so he yielded to the fiery girl before him, nodding his affirmation.

Slender fingers now closed around his wrist, callouses scraping his pristine skin, lifting it up to her eye level and gently prying apart the fingers to survey the damage.

She frowned, eyebrows creasing. Her lips parted as if to say something, but closed as she decided against it. Her grip on his wrist now pulled him into a nearby bathroom.

Despite the blood now rushing to her own face, she cleaned and disinfected his wounds, let him wince when the alcohol met raw flesh.

White wrappings now adorned his palms, tapered bandaids rested on the worst of his ruined fingertips and she had even gone as far as to smooth the edges of his shattered nails so he didn't cut himself again.

It was so-so _nice_ , the sheer amount of _caring_ that seemed to ebb from his hands almost overwhelmed him.

 _I can help you_.

And she did. There had been no ulterior motive, no undercurrent of attempting to seek the advantage over him. Just a genuine want to help.

Something comfortably numbing and warm seeped through his body, engulfing and filling each chasm and hollow within him, welling up in the back of his throat and then leaving a salty trail down his face. Droplets rolled over his cheekbones, pooling in the corner of his mouth.

Now comparing himself to Amy's rounded features, he seemed gaunt in the mirror opposite him. Starved of happiness, deprived of comfort.

As the salty taste on his tongue fully registered, his eyes widened in horror and shame and he hid his face from her gaze, squeezing his lids closed. _I_

 _don't want your pit-._

A pair of soft arms wound around his chest, hands lowering his head into the crook of her neck. He tensed, fists clenched tightly at his sides as if preparing for an attack, pain, _anything_ but the comforting warmth currently settling herself against his body, breath tickling his ear.

Even as his instincts protested, his posture relaxed and his arms winded around her waist, even has sobs wracked his body, and salt stained her shirt. s

 _I can help you… You are worth something._

* * *

 **I hope that satisfied some want you guys had for Amian... and I figured we might as well have a longer flashback for Ian to match Amy's. If you couldn't guess, next chapter (WHICH WILL BE UPLOADED BEFORE APRIL) will include their interaction in the other place (which is again yet to be explained). I have no intention of giving up on this story- I'm just lazy... even as I speak (type?) now, I'm currently putting off an English essay. So I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and I will see you all soon ;)**

 **Craycray3 out :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Uh hi... Well yeah, it's a bit past April. BUT I DID UPLOAD. THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN FORGOTTEN IN THE FACE OF MY LAZINESS.**

 **So... Enjoy! (Though apologies for the short(ish?) chapter... I lost the progress I had previously made on it and didn't want to delay it even more.)**

* * *

Limbs bound by unconsciousness, not completely unlike the paralysis Evan had endured previously, he mentally writhed in agony. Worse even than pain, was the inability to distract himself from it. He was unable to even tense his muscles to lessen the heat of the fire currently working its way up his legs, flowing like liquid magma and pooling in his joints and muscles.

An unknown amount of time had passed by by the time Evan realised with a start that aside from a slight burning behind his eyes, the pain had dissipated almost entirely. Though it was several more minutes until he could gather the strength to lift both his eyelids and the weights that had settled on them.

The ceiling was clear, beyond detailed in fact, and it took him a moment to realise just why that was strange. He no longer needed glasses. He smiled widely in elation. Despite the pain... Fiske had come through.

He lifted a hand experimentally and felt his muscles move in tandem with joints and ligaments. He was free from the hospital bed, free to have a future, and what a future it will be.

He was a Fiend now. He could feel it in his blood, in the steel like bones that resided under skin tougher than chainmail.

Powerful.

Immortal.

A Predator.

No longer destined to live out his life as prey to the strong.

Like Amy who abandoned him, stronger than the family who left him to rot, immobile.

Finally, _finally,_ he could exact his revenge.

Fiske entered the room quietly and had Evan not been actively watching the door, most likely he wouldn't have even noticed him.

Evan shot up to sitting upon realising his presence and immediately keeled forwards, unused to the speed and dexterity of this new body. (Though it was _wonderful_ to be able to move again). Regaining his balance, he stood up fully and greeted Fiske.

Fiske eyed him appraisingly, Evan, ever eager to impress, stood up a little straighter and squared his shoulders. Fiske grinned, and while wolfish wasn't quite the right word, it was the best he could think to describe the way his lips pulled back slightly too far to reveal pearly white teeth while leaving Evan simultaneously reassured and disconcerted. As if he was safe, but only as long as Fiske chose to let him remain so.

Becuase even though he was now a predator, he was by no means the top of the food chain.

"How are you feeling, Evan?"

Evan fidgeted slightly with the hem of his shirt. "Good, er-better than before."

Fiske nodded. "And your body? I assume the paralysis has completely worn off?"

"Yeah! I-I mean yes, yes. I never thought I'd move again. So thank you. Thank you so much."

"Good, good. Now that I have helped you, I would very much like if you could help me in return."

There really wasn't a choice, Evan realised. This man could wipe the floor with him at any given moment, and on top of that, Evan was very much indebted to him.

"Of course, but I was just wondering if you'd tell me why you-"

"-What I want you to do is simple." Fiske cut off, eying him reproachingly. "I want Boston free of all others like us, Amy excepted of course. We are Fiends, born of a serum created by the Cahill's ancestors. Some of us have different abilities, but you'll discover your own soon enough. We live off human blood. I do this in an effort to protect my family from them, a motive I'm sure you share, having seen what we are capable of first hand."

Evan nodded, it sounded reasonable to him... and it was the least he could do.

"Okay then."

* * *

Amy had long since collapsed, her very much human legs had given out hours ago. A figure now loomed above her and began dragging her through the shadows. Too weary to resist, or even speak, Amy succumbed to sleep. Despite the time it took up, and the drain on her energy, she had missed sleeping very much. Temporary oblivion was nice and had previously only come with being physically knocked unconscious.

Upon waking, she found herself in what seemed like a hospital bed, a middle-aged man sitting idly on the bed next to her.

"What I would like to know, is how a human ended up here, in our world. We have not seen the likes of you in many years."

Amy groaned and shook her head in an effort to rid her mind of the fog currently clouding her thoughts.

"Uh... Huh?" she mumbled intelligently.

The man patiently repeated his question, and Amy took a moment to think.

"I'm not human for starters, well I am now but I'm actually a Fiend."

There was a shrill squeal as the man reflexively stood up in defence, the bed he was sitting on skidded back several metres.

Amy stared, "You-you're one of u-"

" _No._ I am _not_ a Fiend as you say. Your kind is an abhorrent genetic monstrosity that was never intended to exist." His face was contorted with outrage and disgust.

She was beyond confused. "But if you're not a Fiend..."

The man snarled ferally, and Amy made a mental note to avoid that particular word.

"...Then what exactly are you?"

The man lifted his chin ever so slightly, "We are _Aissul,_ the species that the human Gideon picked apart and fed to himself and his children in soup. What he created, what you are, _Fiends"_ He spat out the word as if it burned his tongue. "Are created unnaturally, by taking the DNA of my species from this world, _Sanguinem_ and creating a serum searing the unfamiliar genes to a human. I don't know how Gideon fell into this world, but he has disgraced our kind. Slaughtered many in the name of science. Even we die, no species was ever meant to live forever. We can age. You cannot. My ancestors dealt with yours, and the ones that were not killed still live on today."

Amy was well... put off. Luke had certainly omitted a large amount of information, and she would assume that he knew of it. How could he not? It fitted in with what he had told her, but it still made her wonder what else he had chosen not to share with her. Something was still bugging her though.

"Why can I move as a human, but barely as a- well what I usually am?"

The man paused, "We Aissul live in perfect harmony with our environment. We do not oppose its gravity, nor its air and we move freely. Your kind opposes directly to everything here, being not of this world and unnaturally strong. Not only are humans an original product of mother nature, but are much weaker than your kind. So they resist less, and therefore meet less resistance."

Amy found herself fascinated by the mechanics of this world but felt the need to reassure the man before her. After all for all she knew, he could be millennia old.

"Back to the point... I am not sure how I came to your world but I do remember touching a strange piece of paper and being induced by an opposing Fiend into re-living some of my... not so great memories. But I also assure you I mean no harm to you or your people. I didn't even intend to come here."

The man looked almost sympathetic. "That sounds about right. I don't visit your dimension often and haven't for many years. To travel, you must have touched the writing, and eventually, it would have let you through it's much like a portal really, or you can be guided by someone who has visited _Sanguinem_ before. Sounds like you received both. And I appreciate the sentiment, however, we still have to be cautious. We have received visitors of your kind before in search of more Aissul to use to produce serums, and so I will have to keep you here until I can be sure you are telling the truth. You, in particular, are... unnatural even by the standard of your species."

A wave of drowsiness sent Amy swaying slightly where she sat. Her vision swam and the room warped around her.

He chuckled, "I'll let you sleep in peace."

The last thing Amy saw was him leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Amy plunged headfirst into oblivion.

* * *

Ian emerged from unconsciousness wearily. Forcing open his eyes, he reached a hand up to press against the pounding currently hammering away at his skull. Doing his best to ignore the mother-of-all-headaches residing in his head, he squinted against the harsh light, his pupils rapidly shrinking to accommodate.

Red, red, and black. Stretching out as far as his enhanced vision went. What the hell had happened. One minute he (was?) dead, the next experiencing flashbacks the likes of which he had never experienced before, and now found himself removed from planet Earth.

Because as far as he knew, this combination of landscape characteristics existed nowhere in his solar system.

And that begged the question, where then was he?

Ian scooped up a handful of the (dirt?) into his palm, idly studying the way the shadowed powder both reflected the light and absorbed it simultaneously. Was it because of the strange light here? The dirt it'self? Or maybe a combination of both?

He shook off the last echoes of the memory he had been subjected to, shoving the residue of his trauma back into the depths of his consciousness where it had been so crudely ripped out from, (though it certainly wasn't the worst he could have relived, it was certainly up there in emotional impact and well... He didn't like dwelling on feelings).

Ian rolled stiffly onto his side before propping a hand underneath himself in an effort to sit up. What was usually and effortless and practised movement was much more difficult than it should have been, though Ian chalked a large portion of that up to his shaky limbs and general tiredness. He bizarrely felt a mere jump from hungover.

Maybe it was the way this sun shined just a bit too bright, and how gravity seemed like it had a personal vendetta against him, and his apparently ghastly want to remain upright.

Attempting to brush the black powder off his pants and shirt was to no avail, only accomplishing the smearing it across a larger surface area than it had previously occupied, and further staining his own palms an inky black.

There was a strange contentment, a sense of belonging that now that Ian thought about it, seemed very much out of place. He was inexorably lost, with no foreseeable way to return to somewhere he recognised, let alone home.

But even so, there was something that connected him to this world. It was almost familiar as if it was his ancestors that once roamed this land, and not barren and empty as it was now. He pushed his observation aside.

A sense of belonging wouldn't feed him, nor shelter him when night came and the days began to roll into each other, leaving him plummeting through starvation to his untimely death.

Drawing on his lingering strength, he staggered drunkenly to his feet, mind sober but body severely inebriated. Gravity loomed around him, an unshakeable pressure on his shoulders. He lifted a foot, body tilting forward as he took his first step, not unlike an infant who has grown tired of crawling.

The world tilted sharply and Ian found the ground _much_ closer than it had been a second ago.

Roughly shoving a foot in front of him, he barely regained his balance, breathing heavily at his efforts. Bringing his backfoot to meet his front he stood awkwardly for a few seconds before crumbling under the pressure, his muscles turning off.

He lay on the dirt, face pressed uncomfortably into the dirt, unable to move at all. His energy was spent.

The hours would have slipped through his fingers if they had not been trapped beneath his weight. As it was, time moved fluidly and he eventually fell into darkness, not asleep, but merely his body slowly shutting down and wandering through the first door of survival.

His mind still wrapped loosely in the warm shadows of unconsciousness, Ian absently registered what was apparently the feel of rough sheets both beneath him and covering his lower half and torso. No longer sprawled on his front, he had been deliberately positioned on his back, head propped up on a comfortable pillow.

It was a significantly better than the position he had previously been in, but still begged the question, where was he now? Opening his eyes, he languidly glanced at his surroundings, mildly surprised to be greeted with a wooden sky in place of the vibrant crimson that he had grown strangely accustomed to.

Belatedly noting that it was a roof over his head and that the sky itself hadn't changed he took in the other (people? Fiends? Aliens?) littered in beds much like his before tilting his head to the side, drawn by a spot a crimson he caught in the corner of his eye.

And stopped, stared.

And stared.

Because that had been red hair, rich and earthy splayed out on a pillow. And it was connected to a head, a person. With a very familiar set of features.

Amy.

But no, that wasn't possible because even on the _off chance_ that Amy still walked and talked, _and_ ended up wherever it was that they were... she would be doing it as a fiend. A member of the intelligent undead.

Yet there she was, pale skin lightly flushed and blemished with an irregular mix of scars and freckles. Beautiful, but the type that enchanted, not the unearthly kind that enslaved. Human as the day she was born.

And she smelled simply divine.

He wasn't sure how he had never noticed how strong her scent was before... but here it was lacing into the air around him, filling his nostrils and causing him to shift closer to her, unaware he was even making the move.

Ian lay in awe of her mere presence. He had missed her so very much. Those full pink lips, heart-shaped face and slender figure reminded him of how it was before all this mess... It was a pleasant feeling.

And it hadn't been until that moment that he realised just _how_ much. It felt like his world had shifted on its axis, vision tunnelling to encompass only the woman lying in the bed next to him. So entranced had he been that he didn't even notice the way his gaze turned almost... hungry.

The faint blush he previously saw as unbearably adorable now looked simply edible. And not in the way parents joked about 'munching' their young children, to be accompanied by giggles and screams of laughter. Much more akin to the look Hamilton got in his eye whenever Dan brought home crispy fried chicken (he found it greasy and unappealing).

Something wasn't right.

Becuase while Amy was now, _somehow_ , human...

Ian was now, _somehow_ , a Fiend. (Which would make sense in hindsight but at the time was the most mind-boggling thing ever to grace his thoughts)

And... he was ( _incredibly, maddeningly, irrevocably_ ) hungry.

* * *

 **YAY! An upload! I won't make any promises this time about future updates... but there will be another. Please don't give up on this story :D**

 **Craycray3 out**


End file.
